Sarah vs The Best Friend
by Chesterton
Summary: What if Chuck's declaration of friendship at the end of "Chuck vs. The Best Friend" inspired Sarah to open up more? How would that effect the Cole Barker arc? The question of cohabitation? Ellie? We will explore this and more in the cannonish rewrite poorly named Sarah vs. the Best Friend.
1. To Africa and Beyond

**A/N** Hello friends, I posted this ficlet a few months ago. It was well received, and I thank all of you for that. There were some suggestions that it was perhaps too short. In light of that, I have expanded it here. Any feedback is welcome, and I don't own Chuck.

 **San Diego 1996**

Dad, she's just my friend! Why are you so suspicious of her? Jenny asked with a hint of pleading in her voice.

She knew his response before she asked, but frankly, she was lonely. Looking back on the last eight years all she saw was a sea of places and faces ever-shifting but always the same. The only true constant in her life was her inner monologue. Her Dad was as amorphous as the places and people in her memory. Oscillating between friend-fun-uncle and brooding viper ready to lash out at the slightest provocation. His form depending totally upon the fares of the con job he was working.

"Darlin, we have each other, it's all we need. You know we move around a lot, I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt." Jack said with a sad smile and eyes that shone with pity.

Jenny knew all of the cons; she wasn't a sucker. Her father knew better than to try and play her which made his sincere expression worse, much worse. Her father had no awareness of his self-deception. He truly believed in his own altruism. He constructed a world in which he was the hero. Caring selflessly for the needs of his daughter while balancing the scales of the universe, relieving those unduly blessed of some of their excess. As she had grown older, Jenny could not help but begin to see her father for who he was. She could not help but understand the distortion in reality required to _believe_ in the life they were leading. But life was less complicated when she embraced the distortion, and Jenny was not a fan of complicated.

"Ok Dad, I'll tell her I can't go," Jenny said resigning herself to another lonely Friday.

"Cmon now Darlin, trust me on this, friends are overrated, just people to pass the time with, tv shows and books, they romanticize the whole thing. You and I are the lucky ones; we see things as they are. We aren't fooled into such childish things."

Jenny Listened... Sarah Learned

 **Burbank 2009**  
"I wanted to apologize; I could have been more sensitive before about your friendship with Morgan, it's just, it's difficult. I don't really have anyone in my life like that who cares about me."

Each word was released from her mouth with difficulty. She was exposed, exposed to him. Exposed to herself. The distortions and half-truths that shaped her reality were on full display. Revealed by their consequence, she was alone, alone and unlovable. Perhaps she never believed the distortions, perhaps she was not totally in the darkness, but she was dark, and her life was engulfed in shadow. With her apology, she knew Chuck would see her and flee from her twisted reality. He wanted to know her, know her birthday, her preferences, her middle name, instead, she brought her brokenness and laid it before his judgment seat — her judge who was a man, totally her foil. A man of light thrust unwillingly into a world of shadow. Who unintentionally exposed distortion through the simple act of his presence, of his decision to live in truth. A man who despised deception because it hampered his ability to love. The man she so admired and so feared for his light illuminated the shadows where she hid, revealing her for the dark creature she had become.

It's better this way; he deserves more than what I am...This way...I can keep him from getting hurt.

Unable to look at him she redirected her attention to the spectacle known as Jeffster, but while looking, she was not seeing. She was waiting. Waiting for the gavel to fall. Waiting for the scales to fall from Chuck's eyes, for him to see her through the shadows.

"Yeah, you do" Chuck stated pointedly.

Wonder broke across her face as she turned to look into his eyes. Sarah searched for a hint of falsehood that must be there. Where she looked for falsehood, she found fire. Her father could mimic sincerity, but not this, this was something else entirely. This was a fire that burned with intensity, consuming Chuck's entire countenance. A fire of determination, an unbreakable resolve directed furiously into her eyes with the singular goal of relaying the truth of his message.

That fire which burned within Chuck's eyes changed something in her. Many speak of life as a war between the head and the heart. For Sarah's this would be a misnomer. A war requires two sides to fight. Before Burbank, there had not been a fight. There had been a slaughter, a military occupation. A domination of cold, analytical, reason, instituting martial law within Sarah's Psyche. As Jenny Burton, feelings left her disappointed, as Sarah Walker, they would get her killed or worse they would get Chuck killed.

But, the fire in Chuck's eyes awoke something in her, kindled a small flame of doubt. Gave a small sliver of hope to the resistance of her heart. She was so overwhelmed by his words, by his body language, by his eyes. Chuck had just told her that she was family. That she was the same as Morgan. That she was a Best Friend. Despite everything about their situation, all of her secrets and lies, all of the past he was beginning to know. He declared her family. And if she knew one thing about the Bartowski's that meant something significant.

It was then that she realized it was her, Sarah, holding his hand. Not Agent Walker, Sarah and she liked it, and he deserved to know. Not everything, goodness no, she had to keep him safe and to do that she had to not be reassigned. But she wanted to tell him what his words meant to her, and something of what he meant to her. So as the song came to a close, she leaned into his ear.

"Chuck! Will you come with me to my hotel? I want to talk to you."

"Sure Sarah! Is everything ok?" Chuck replied, his eyes marked by sincerity and concern.

"Yes, Chuck," Sarah replied, unable to say anything else. Her heart was full, very full, and if she was honest she was not sure what she was going to say to him, and for once in her life, she did not need to know everything. What she did know is that whatever she said needed to be said in the safety of her hotel.

Perhaps it was excitement, perhaps it was dread, but the ride to the hotel seemed to take only seconds. Before she knew it, the door was closed to her hotel room, and she was faced with an increasingly apprehensive Chuck.

Chuck I... I wanted to tell you something.

Sarah stumbled, but as she spoke the words became easier.

"I just want you to know how important you are."

Chuck began to speak when Sarah cut him off

"Important not because of the intersect, but because of who you are, because of how you treat your friends, how you treat your family, how you treat strangers, and how you treat broken people like me who've done nothing but hurt and deceived the people you love. Chuck, I... I thought I lost you today, and I would have always regretted never telling you how amazing I think you are."

Sarah watched as the apprehension vanished from Chuck's face. Replaced with a river of thoughts and emotions settling into a watery smile. How would he respond? Her speech defied their typical categories of conversation. Pregnant silence they were used to, curt professionalism she knew he unfortunately understood, and she hoped that he had learned to decipher all of the emotion and affection she tried to communicate through half done sentences and half spoken actions. But direct, unfiltered, a-missional words of affection? There be dragons.

The silence hung between them, Chuck taken aback by this new revelation. Just as fear began to grip her mind, he crossed the distance between them and enveloped her in a warm embrace. His arms gentle but strong, he conveyed every ounce of love that he could wrapping her in all that he had to give.

OoOoOo

He did not speak. Sarah Walker had just made herself vulnerable to him; he would not abuse that gift. He kept his peace, knowing how difficult this was for her, knowing how against her norm she was acting, and knowing that she was doing this for him. At that moment, Chuck began to see Sarah in a way he had never seen her before. Not as a woman so far out of his league he was kidding himself falling for her, but rather a woman who knew him and cared for him. Who would go to any length to protect him physically, and now, she was beginning to protect him emotionally.

Sarah Walker loved him. Perhaps she was not in love with him, but it finally dawned upon him that her job had little to do with her dedication to him. She saw something in him, not in the Stanford version of Chuck brimming with potential, but the Buy More version marked by defeat. Sarah saw something in him, and it was worth breaking protocol in order to share. Worth risking all sorts of conversations he knew she was terrified of all for the sake of telling him how she feels.

Chuck's heart soared at this realization, the dark cloud of doubt in her feelings, in his worth, in their future faded into the background of his mind. His mind instead totally focused on the beautiful woman in his arms.

He released her from his grip, smiling warmly at her. "Thank you, Sarah, that means so much to me. You know this whole computer-in-brain-wrecking-life thing has been difficult on me, but despite everything it brought you to me, ironically making it one of the best things that have ever happened to me." Chuck said, his voice breaking from sincerity to mirth.

"C'mon Chuck, I was being serious" Sarah said with a half grin breaking about her face.

"Sarah Walker! Are you fishing for compliments?" Chuck asked with a wry smile breaking across his face

No! Sarah replied in faux outrage. "I was trying to pay you a compliment, and you seem not to be taking me seriously." A small blush broke across her face, and a gentle grin was burgeoning into a full-on smile.

Chuck smiled back, satisfied with her reaction. He treasured her words, her revelation of herself to him, but he refused to press her into more than she was ready for. He loved her, and love is patient. She deserved his best, he could not always give that to her he knew this, he was aware of himself, his insecurity, his propensity for self-doubt. But, he knew he was more than his flaws even if he did not always act that way. But, today he could be his best, and his best he longed to give to her.

They passed the remainder of the evening in comfortable conversation, laughing, flirting, forgetting about all that was between them and simply being. The mission was not over, much of their story had not yet been written, but for this precious few hours, they enjoyed the blessed present.

A/N2 Part of me wants to use this AU revelation as a springboard towards Barstow, altering a few aspects of the leadup to Barstow, fixing a few of the "crayon" lines in Chuck vs. the Ring and perhaps even a reimagining of Season 3. However, this has been done several times, and will be walked through by better authors than me very soon… (Zettel, SC&DC) Let me know if there is any interest and I will pull out my colored pencils. Fountain pens must be reserved for the talented authors of this site.


	2. A Crossroad of Sorts

A/N The Holidays have been conducive to me churning out another chapter. I plan to get some momentum for this story before the school semester starts up. Thank you to for the beta help and encouragement all mistakes are mine. I do not own Chuck

Sarah vs. the Best Friend

Chapter Two: A Crossroad of Sorts

Why, why, why, why did I talk to Ellie? Chuck mentally berated himself again, upon fully comprehending the consequences of his emotional confession to Ellie after the mission to the suburbs two weeks ago. Chuck loved Ellie. Chuck hated lying to her, and more than all of that, Ellie had been Chuck's emotional rock for his entire life. The chasm opening between them was one of the most difficult parts of coping with his double life.

So, when Sarah had shot him down at the end of the suburbs mission, which he was not accustomed to, or at least not for the past few months, what had followed was the familiar taste of self-loathing and doubt, and he understandably, yet foolishly confessed to Ellie his greatest fear, that he and Sarah had no future. What was worse, he spoke with certainty and finality.

Could he be blamed for this confession? For this loss of hope? Probably not, Chuck had never felt closer to Sarah than he had during the downtime of the suburbs mission. They had spent hours together, just being — no cameras, no Casey, and (at the time) no real fear of danger. What's more, Chuck had saved Sarah. He could still remember the feeling of her arms wrapped around his neck, her head buried into is chest, and his arms protectively enveloping her. At that moment, she trusted him. Sarah, he had learned, communicated often, just not with her words. She was a woman of action. So, Chuck had learned to pay attention to her actions, and her actions all pointed to Sarah wanting to spend more time with him, with wanting to give Chuck more. So, when she had shot him down, he spiraled, and Ellie was the ground on which he crashed.

"Sarah and I will never be more than what we are right now." Chuck's greatest fear laid bare before his sister. Who, Chuck knew, would not stand idly by and let her brother continue languishing in the almost 7-year quagmire in which his life was seemingly stuck.

What Ellie had not been privy to was the conversation which Sarah and Chuck had the other night, the one where Sarah had made herself known to him. Where she revealed how much she cared about him. Did she confess her love for him? No, but she gave him something tangible, solid, real. Chuck had always been a man with confidence issues. His humility was what endeared him to so many. Virtue becomes vice in excess and Chuck's humility turned quickly to self-effacement and deprecation endearing to some on the outside, but paralyzing to his own ability to live and act. Sarah's confession, her open, honest confession, meant that he was not deluding himself. It meant that there was hope of a future for them even if that future was far from certain. There was hope, and that hope was more than enough for Chuck.

"Chuck we need to talk about Sarah," Ellie said pointedly as Chuck sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning to you too El." Chuck deflected not looking forward to this conversation.

"Chuck, stop deflecting. You said some pretty heavy stuff the other week about Sarah. If you don't think there is a future with you guys, then you should move on."

"Your sister is right Chuckster. As great as Sarah is, if there isn't a hope for a future..." Devon trailed off.

"Sis, Awesome, I love you guys and thank you for looking out for me. Sarah and I's relationship is..."

"Don't you dare say complicated" Ellie interjected

Chuck regrouped, thinking of how to explain but not explain. Gah! This was frustrating; this must be what it's like to be Sarah. Perhaps he could risk the truth, or at least most of it. She had last night.

"Sis what I told you the other week was ill-advised. Sarah and I had a great time in the suburbs. It was incredible, in my excitement, I pushed her into something she was not ready for. Her reaction, and my overreaction to her reaction, led me to tell you what I told you."

Ellie paused and considered Chuck's words, both what was said and unsaid. "Sarah has a troubled past doesn't she," Ellie said with conviction. "It is the only thing that explains her behavior."

"Her past is her business; we are working through things, it's just hard right now. I don't want to say more; it's unfair to her." Chuck spoke with a conviction he was previously unaware of, perhaps he was foolish, but it felt right.

Ellie hesitated for a moment, then asked: "Do you love her?"

Of course he did, of course, he loved Sarah Walker. But Sarah (and Casey, Beckman, and unnamed analyst 3) were not going to hear him say it through a bug. Damn Casey, Beckman, and the bugs in his house. Damn the NSA, the CIA, the secrecy and the spy life, damn the intersect and everything in his life that robbed him of his relationship with Ellie. He was head over heels in love, but he could not celebrate that with his sister. It may end in heartbreak but Ellie, his mother-sister deserved truth.

"Sis, I love you, I know I've been tight-lipped when it comes to Sarah, I'm sorry to have to do it again, but that is a conversation I need to have with her before anyone else." Half-truth totally deniable. Beckman would be proud he thought in disgust.

OoOoOo

Sarah watched on the surveillance feed from the Orange Orange, her mind racing a million miles per minute. She did not regret the words she said to Chuck the other night. He deserved them, hell he deserved more than them, but they were all that she had to give, but seeing this conversation between Chuck and Ellie, hearing how her rejection of him at the suburbs affected him, it sent her mind racing. Not to mention Ellie's last question and Chuck's non-non answer, why could they not just get a breather? Simply a few weeks to be. She was so pleased with her confession to him the other night. So happy that she, the woman of shadow, had risked a step into the light. Could she not have time to adjust? To enjoy her progress rather than being pressured into more. But, self-pity would not resolve this problem. They had a mission briefing in an hour, fulcrum was closing in on their identity, and she could not afford a slip.

Her life had become an emotional tightrope walk. Confess her feelings; she would be reassigned. Hide them, and she could lose Chuck. Lose the man who had become her lifeline to reality. The person who makes her feel real, feel solid, feel human…. again. When he looked at her, he did not see Graham's Enforcer or assassin: he saw Sarah and seeing her he declared her good. End. Stop. Not good in some utilitarian calculus, not as a dark creature fighting for the light. No Chuck saw her, Sarah as good in and of herself and she yearned to be what he saw. She was tired of being the Beast, fighting monsters in the night; she wanted to be the Beauty that he saw.

But alas they were chained in darkness. Until the Fulcrum could be defeated, or more like until the intersect was removed, Chuck was trapped in darkness, in the spy world. So Sarah would remain. To do that she could not give him all of her. Not yet, please wait for me...

OoOoOoO

Chuck walked into the Orange Orange not really looking forward to the conversation he knew he needed to have. He wanted to talk to Sarah. Her confession the other night gave him something significant, gave him hope that what was between them had the possibility of becoming real. But they needed time, from what little he knew of her past, normalcy was the only language she really did not understand how to speak and Ellie did not, and could not, grasp the situation, so her protective instincts were legitimately threatening the very thing Ellie wanted most for Chuck. Hopefully, Sarah would understand.

"Sarah, can we talk for a minute?" Chuck asked seriously.

"Sure, Chuck! Is here ok?" Sarah's asked gesturing to the tables. Chuck smiled, they had learned to read each other so well. Chuck recognized that she was asking if this conversation was appropriate for the cameras. Those filled him with hope, but also made him consider his words carefully.

"Here's fine." Chuck replied. They sat down, and he took a deep breath.

"Sarah, I want to talk about our relationship." Sarah raised an eyebrow subtly glancing at the cameras on the wall. "Well, our cover relationship I guess."

"Sarah, I don't know how much you've seen the surveillance, but Ellie is... on edge about our relationship, err fake relationship. She is worried that it isn't going anywhere and that I am, umm wasting time". Chuck nearly winced as he said the last bit. As great as the other night was, there was so much uncertainty in their future, yes she liked him, but did she want a future with him? All of that was unclear. What was clear is that he wanted to give her a choice. A choice to change their relationship dynamic, perhaps make something real out of it.

"Sarah I want to be honest with you, our cover relationship has been difficult for me. I am not good at compartmentalizing; I am overly emotional, I have a hard time keeping my spy life and my real life straight. You have been the one thing that has kept me from going insane. I cannot thank you enough for that. But I don't know if our cover relationship is actually best for our, well cover, and if I am totally honest, it is probably asking far too much of you. I got El off my back this morning, but if our cover relationship stays well… stagnant, as it is, then, well, Ellie will press harder and harder, and one I hate lying to her, and two she isn't an idiot. She will start pressing more into us and well… will eventually see through it." Chuck trailed off trying to gauge her reaction before speaking again.

OoOoOoO

"What are you suggesting," Sarah asked? Her heart was racing, but her features remained in check. Her head was spinning, she had told him how she felt, well not totally, but she made herself know, was he demanding more? Was it not good enough?

"Sarah, I am not suggesting anything, honestly you know the spy game way better than me, I am telling you how I see the situation and leaving it to your hands. Our situation is complicated, we both know it, any action is fraught with complications, and I want this to be as easy on you as possible."

"How do you see the situation?" Sarah replied.

"Honestly, I see two solutions, well two make the most sense to me, but both of them come with serious… difficulties. Option one, we break up, well, cover break up, our fake relationship." Chuck added hopefully drawing out the word fake. "Option two we take our cover relationship to, well, to the next level" Chuck almost winced as he said this, afraid of going too far, of asking too much of scaring her off. He gathered himself, took a deep breath and pressed on. " Which would probably mean moving in together."

At this Sarah's breathing hitched, it was as if her tightrope had just halved in size. Chuck was knocking her off of it. If she fell to the left, she could lose the precious moments they had spent together over the past year and a half. Lose the ability to touch him, to run her fingers through his curls, to show him bits of her love in the screwed up way she knew how. But, if she fell to the right moving in together, would the place be surveyed? Could she resist her feelings for him? Gosh, it was hard enough as is was with them spending a few hours a day. What if Beckman found out? What if she was reassigned? She would lose him forever. But, he was right, and he had read the situation well. They could continue in the manner they have been, but it would only draw more suspicion from Ellie. This assignment had no end in sight. So stalling would not due. They were at a crossroads.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked seeing her lost in thought. "We don't have to decide anything now; I just wanted to talk to you about it before the General or Casey hears the tape and takes matters into their own hands. Most of the control has been taken from my life, I'm learning to deal with it, but I think I'm gonna try and fight for what little control I can."

"Chuck, you just said that you wanted to leave this decision in my hands, how does that give you more control in your life?" Sarah was deflecting, but she was also genuinely curious.

"I trust you," Chuck stated simply. "Sarah, I know protecting me is your job, you are the best, better than that, you have treated me like a person. You call me by my name; you care about my life, more than just the intersect. You have gone so far above and beyond. Whatever you decide, please don't forget about yourself. I don't want to be a burden on you any more than I have to. I complain, but I know our fake relationship can't be easy or at least convenient for you.

Sarah could not help but smile. He was worried about her, after what she has put him through, what the government has put him through, what providence has put him through, he was concerned about her.

"Chuck, first of all, you aren't an inconvenience. I am…we are, the inconvenience on you, you did not ask for any of this, and we have kept you from living your life. That being said I, I don't think it's a good idea for us to break up." Cover or otherwise Sarah thought. "I think it would create more problems than it would solve, we couldn't account for my continued presence in your life. As far as moving in together… I need some time to think about it." Operationally or Personally? "In the meantime, if Ellie asks could you tell her something like that we are taking it slowly enjoying each others company and we don't know what the future holds but we will wait and see?"

Chuck took a deep breath, sadness breaking into his features his eyes searched hers, looking for truth in her last sentence. He began to speak but stopped, then said

"Sure Sarah I can do that."

A/N I thought it was a weak plot device having Chuck break up with Sarah right before Cole entered the fray. It does not really do justice to their developing relationship and Chuck's declaration at the end of Chuck vs. Best Friend one episode before. Now, I am aware that the order was messed up, but for my story's purpose I am keeping the airing order and using it to launch into AU. Also, Chuck appears more confident in my story here. That confidence will not be unshakable; as much as I want that to be the case, it is not true to his character. Anyways, my current plan is to do a detailed walkthrough of relevant portions of several episodes leading up to Season 3 where we will go A/U totally. I welcome feedback, drop me a line and let me know what y'all think.


	3. Mr Brightside

A/N Sorry for the false start, I butchered the spacing the first go round.

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now let me go  
-The Killers

Chapter Three  
Mr. Brightside

They say that the Assyrians were masters of torture. They perhaps may have invented the worst ways of inflicting pain and taking human life. Chuck Bartowski disagreed, the Assyrians, did not invent the handler asset relationship, they did not invent the intersect, and they did not think to kill a man by forcing him to watch the woman he was head over heels in love with, who he was on the precipice of finally having something real with, who he may or may not be moving in with, whom he would give anything to cherish, respect, and love all the days of her life, the Assyrians did not think to take that situation and force the man to watch that woman seduce a cocksure jackass with symmetrical bone structure for the damned greater good. So no, the Assyrians finish second place to Uncle Sam, Aunt Beckman, and Major friggin Casey.

Chuck pondered this nursing his Sparkling Water. Casey, the bartender, thought that clear liquor would be more believable to match his constitution. Casey was really enjoying getting his digs in on Chuck about this whole situation They were at a hotel bar as backup and surveillance for Sarah, who was compelled once again to use her body in service of the "greater good." Beckman had told them that there was a critical piece of intel that Fulcrum was trying to recover and transport off grid. That intel in the form of a microchip, currently resided upon a fulcrum agents belt. Beckman saw Sarah-Seduction as the obvious play. Sarah, amazing at her job, willing to sacrifice for others... was headed to the mark's room. From what Chuck had could glean from Sarah, spending time with her over the past year and a half is that she had to find these seduction missions distasteful. She would never complain or make that clear, but Chuck knew that Non-mission-Sarah was laid back; despite herself, she laughed at stupid jokes and preferred takeout food to a fancy restaurant.

Fancy clothes, double entendre, and dark and power play sex (even if it never came to that) was just not the girl he clearly saw. He hurt for her, for her having to parade herself like a conquest ripe for conquering. He wished he only hurt for her; he wished his heart was that pure, but he also hurt for himself. Having to watch Sarah freely give herself (even in pretend) to someone who knew nothing of her, and cared nothing for her gnawed at the marrow of his bones. What was worse, their conversation from earlier had not been resolved.

What if he scared her off? What if she thought he wanted to break up with her for real. These thoughts were foolish, but they were overwhelming him. Distracting him, until the familiar feeling of head-rush came, and he flashed on fulcrum agents headed for Sarah and "the mark."

"Casey, Chuck said with urgency, Fulcrum goons headed towards the stairs probably to backup "the mark""

Despite the danger Sarah was in, Chuck could not help but spit out the word mark. She deserved better from him, but the green-eyed monster had him in its clutches. Not helping things was the fact that he could hear Sarah and "the mark" getting intimate in his headset. Damn this was torture. "Stay here moron" Casey grunted.

"If Sarah says the code phrase and needs help, tell me through the coms, I'm going to see if our friends could use a drink."

"Sure Casey" Chuck replied without feeling. Casey left without another glance, going to protect his partner. Leaving Chuck with nothing but the sound of sultry voices fabric hitting the floor. Everything within him wants to rip the headset out and drown himself in sorrow and real liquor, but Sarah might have needed help. He had to endure.

"Aren't you going a little fast, maybe we should have a glass of Champagne, Crystal maybe?" Sarah breathed out in a nervous yet still sultry voice.

Chuck's heart nearly stopped. That was the code phrase. She is in trouble. Damn it. "Casey, Sarah used the code phrase, she needs help" Chuck half yelled into his watch.

"I'm kinda busy with these guys", Casey grunted, "she's a big girl she can handle herself you stay put I'll get up there soon."

"Casey, if she could handle it, she wouldn't have used the phrase. I'm going up there if you want to stop me beat me there." Chuck moved with purpose, heart racing, palms sweating, mind singularly focused. He had no physical skills, weapons training, common sense, but none of that mattered. He would get to her.

In a flash, Chuck was at the hotel room door, despite a stream of threats and curses Casey had not been able to stop Chuck. Chuck was not the most muscular man in the world, but he was pretty good with computers before the mission Chuck had hacked into the hotel's database and used their data to configure a sequencing algorithm, loaded into an app on his phone, that gave him a key to every room in the hotel.  
Chuck's hands were shaking as he opened the app to unlock the door. Fear and adrenaline coursed through his veins but his mind was focused, Sarah was in trouble. The door clicked open, and Chuck rushed in to find…

OoOoOoO

Crap. That was all Sarah could think as Chuck threw the door open and entered the room. How many times had she dreamed of Chuck bursting into a hotel room with that look of love and passion in his eye? Funny how a slight change can turn a dream into a nightmare. Had he come a minute sooner he would have seen her struggling to get free of "the mark." But, she had already rescued herself. So he saw them, undressed and her training a gun on "the mark" giving Chuck a full view one of the worst parts of her job. Giving him full view of what she wants to give him… but not like this. "Sarah, umm are you alright?" Chuck asked awkwardly refusing to look at her. "Yes Chuck, where's Casey?" She had to get control of this situation, to keep them focused on the mission. "Couple of Fulcrum agents were following you guys up here, Casey intercepted them," Chuck replied, fighting emotion from his features. "Fulcrum agent wait, are you with a federal agency?" "The mark" had spoken alarm in his voice. "If there are fulcrum agents here then this whole building is compromised we have to get out of here now!"

"Quiet" Snapped Sarah throwing her dress back on, the gun never leaving "the mark's" head. "Put your clothes on."

"You don't understand; my name is Cole Barker; I am an MI6 operative working a long-term undercover mission. I am supposed to meet with Fulcrum tomorrow afternoon to retrieve the playback device for the microchip which I assume you know about considering you won't give me back my belt. Fulcrum wants the data on this chip more than anything, they've had agents watching me all day, your partner engaging them will trigger their emergency protocol.

"By now they will have deployed multiple tactical teams as well as air support. Whatever you do, do not go to the parking garage."

Sarah paused to consider his words. It is more than likely that this was a trap, that he was stalling to try and find an escape, or stalling for more ground units to have time to mobilize and intercept. But, if he was telling the truth and they had air support trained on the parking garage, they would not make it out alive.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Chuck asked looking considerably more comfortable with everyone in the room clothed. "You don't; you'll have to trust me. "Cole Barker" replied. "Our partner out there is fond of a presidential saying, "trust but verify". Do you have a laptop?" Chuck was going for humor bless him.

"Chuck, we need to move if there are fulcrum agents closing in," Sarah said quickly "Sarah, trust me I can find out if he is telling the truth," Chuck replied confidently.

Agent Walker's instincts screamed at her. But she quieted them; she could give Chuck a few minutes it had saved them before.

"Barker is there a computer here?" Sarah demanded.

"On the desk, but there is no use, Fulcrum have agents in the FAA they will make any flight check out as normal."

Sarah watched as Chuck raced to the computer his hands flying over the keyboard. In a flash Chuck had multiple surveillance feeds on the screen, he was flipping through them so fast all Sarah saw was a blur of images. He stopped on a security camera overlooking the parking garage; pressing several buttons he moved the camera to look out on the city skyline. Sure enough, a military grade helicopter was patrolling the sky. "Cole Barker" had told them the truth, or at least part of it.

"What exits will not be covered?" Sarah asked, icy tone evident in her voice.

"Surprisingly enough, main exit, if we take the airport shuttle we won't raise any suspicion. Then we can double back and go to whatever base you are operating out of, and I can clear my name."

"Alright, let's move. Chuck tell Casey the change of plans, have him watch our back as we board the shuttle. Tell him to catch a cab to follow us and make sure there isn't an ambush set up."

OoOoOoO

The debrief went as well as one could expect. Barker's advice and identity both proved good; they arrived safely back to Castle with the microchip. Beckman seemed genuinely apologetic for blowing Cole's cover, which was ironic considering a foreign agent was running an opp on US soil without her knowledge. She had sympathy for Cole, but Chuck? Sarah pushed these thoughts from her mind. She now needed to deal with the current situation.

Beckman ordered her to remain in Castle to watch Cole, why would she do that? Did she suspect her growing feelings towards Chuck? Was this a test? Frustrating as she could be, Beckman was a fellow female in the spy game. She knew what she was subjecting Sarah to; she could have asked Casey. Damn this must be a test. A 49-a, precursor to her being taken from him, Longshore again, Chinese ambassador again, she couldn't lose him.

And Barker… he would try and "pick up where they left off." Chuck was doing his very best; he was clearly jealous and insecure around the MI6 agent. Beckman just poured oil on her tightrope and handed Sarah an open flame and waited to see what would happen.

On top of all of this, the morning's conversation about their cover still hung between them. Moving in together, cover or no, would be a massive change in their relationship. The CIA would probably go for it, but Beckman? Beckman was testing her as it was, if she were to go about this wrong then Beckman would send her away, leave him unprotected, leave her… lost. But moving in together, could she handle that? He had an uncanny knack for getting past her defenses, or better yet, getting her to dismantle them freely. If they were around each other all the time, without surveillance, she would be undone. But when he looked at her, when he looked through her, when he smiled, when his eyes lit up just by her walking in the room….She would be undone, and remade. TIme with Chuck made her feel good, made her be good, God she wanted to be good.

Her head was swimming, and she needed to focus, she needed Chuck to know that she was his, was she his? No, that can't be right, she needed to calm his fears, keep him from revealing too much, or doing something risky, ill-advised and lovable. She needed to to try and talk to him, settle things. Just as she made her decision, she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Sarah," Chuck paused nervously, "will you be ok here tonight, err, I mean, not physically, I know you can take care of yourself, but well, you know, I'm happy to stay… if you want me to."

His eyes were timid but resolute. She wanted him to stay, really wanted him to, but Chuck sleeping in Castle was probably the sort of thing Beckman was looking for. Worse it would give Cole an opportunity to pry into Chuck's identity. He may be MI6, but that did not mean she could risk him finding out that Chuck was the intersect. Damn, she wanted to put him at ease. She opened her mouth to send him home.

"Thank you, Chuck, I know what you meant, and I really appreciate it. But I will be fine. You should go home and rest." Sarah smiled at him softly.

Shoulders slumping noticeably Chuck turned to leave, before he left she added "Chuck, I haven't forgotten our conversation. I just want you to know I'm with you; we'll figure it out… the stuff with Ellie."

At that, Chuck's eyes widened. He smiled and walked out of Castle standing a little taller.

A/N, I know this is slow moving. I am trying to figure out balance and pacing on the fly. Hopefully these chapters set up the ones to follow. Thank you for reading and reviewing it is neat to hear thoughts on Chuck from so many people. Thanks again to David for his beta help.


	4. A Brooding Storm

A/N

Chuck as a show is very frustrating sometimes, Chuck is our moral hero, who walks into the darkness and deceit of the spy world and conquers it through unasumming honesty, a jovial spirit, a brilliant mind, and a bit of luck. What is frustrating is that Chuck, while being incredibly honest and good, can also be petty, jealous, and stupid. Many fanfics improve this aspect of Chuck, they downplay his pettiness and highlight what they love about him, his goodness. There is a place for these stories, I never begrudge reading about the best of humanity. But, I very much appreciate the show keeping the jagged edges of Chuck's character, as frustrating as it is, it is real. I will try and do the same. As some have noted, Sarah's confession has bolstered Chuck's confidence it is still shakeable. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Chapter Four  
A Brooding Storm

Chuck was brooding. He was in a brooding mood, the weather was not helping. Morning fog and smog, exhaust pipes, traffic, everything was gray and out of focus. Nothing felt as it should. Start, stop, start stop, slowly inching towards the destination. That is until some jackass cuts you off. Jackass with stupid 5 o'clock shadow and stupid silky accents and stupid perfect jawline.

Sarah's parting comments helped last night, helped, but the hours lying in his bed last night had stripped most of that confidence away. The seduction was bad, the scene he walked in on was bad, stomach curdling, heartbreaking, world numbing bad. Her words had helped, but what did they mean? She didn't want to cover break up, that was good right? She cared about them, or at least fake them. Did she care because of the cover? Or did she care because of him? Gah! He didn't know, she wouldn't tell him, he was starting to think that she didn't know. She treated him so well during their cover dates, missions, day to day. It was like it was real. Were the lines blurring for her like they were him? Maybe, hopefully? Please God I would do anything!

But their relationship was the traffic jam from hell. Every time he seemed to be developing something real with Sarah, something would happen. Bryce would come back. Damn him, Jill would come back. Damn me, now this perfect MI6 agent is here for the foreseeable future… perhaps it's better for Sarah. She is forced to spend so much time with a putz from the buy more, she could have any man, deserves the best of man, she was Aphrodite and Athena, deadly beauty, capable but lovely, dangerous but good. Much too good for me…

Chuck's mood did not improve as he entered Castle . Cole was in a towel. Sitting so close to Sarah. Did they… Chuck's heart dropped, his shoulders slumped anger flaring up; then dissipating.

"You have no right" he scolded himself. "You slept with Jill", Casey was right I am a moron.

Right or no, gnawing sadness gripped his chest, emotion clouded his judgment, tears threatened his he move in with her and have to witness this? More torture, more Assyrians, more defeat.

Mercifully Sarah sent Barker away. Was that disgust on her face? At least she cares about his feelings, even if she doesn't want them.

OoOoOoO

"Agent Barker, you are telling us that the data on the device can only be decoded with a Fulcrum playback device?" General Beckman said in her usual curt tone.

"Yes, General. I am meeting my fulcrum contact this afternoon in order to retrieve a playback device which will decrypt the information." Barker replied.

"No way can you do that" Chuck said incredulously, the guy's a jerk but he didn't want him dead. "Your cover has been blown, that's far too dangerous."

"Fulcrum only knows that I was being targeted by a federal agency, they do not know that I am a part of one. Besides Charles, danger comes with the territory," Cole responded patronizingly

I get what Sarah sees in him, mission focused, fear immune, everything Chuck was not. Still, every encryption was breakable, he happened to be one of the best at breaking them, he hadn't tried in awhile but this was definitely something he could do.

"Let me break the encryption. I'm not good at the whole cloak and dagger stuff, but computers and code breaking I can do." Chuck was actually excited. They did not know his hacking ability. No mission had ever required it. Maybe he could do some good and keep his handlers from danger this time around.

"Mr. Bartowski, I do not recall the intersect containing any decryption or code breaking abilities within its database," Beckman said haughtily.

Sarah's eyes widened in horror, Casey's face contorted in disbelief. Chuck initially did not realize why they were upset. Beckman mocking him was standard operating procedure for these briefings, if anything he was touched that Beckman remembered his name. Then a realization hit him. Cole doesn't know that I am the intersect. Oh crap.

"General, you're correct. The intersect training that I underwent did not include any modules on code breaking or decryption, I am self trained in that regard," Chuck replied uneasily, perhaps Cole would not notice.

For the briefest instant, Beckman's face betrayed bewilderment, then horror, then it snapped back into a neutral gaze. This was not good. Chuck's identity had been compromised, but Chuck could not help be giddy that it was not him that compromised his identity. It was the princess of protocol who casually betrayed her precious secret all for the sake of putting "the asset" in his place.

Cole seemed impassive, not betraying realization. Perhaps he did not know what the intersect was, perhaps he did and did not want to betray his realization. Regardless, the General seemed cowed by her lapse in judgment she continued on.

"Mr. Bartowski, while I appreciate your… eagerness to help out, we will defer to Agent Barker's expertise this, Agents Walker and Casey you will assist."

"General, I can do this, there is no need to put, the team at risk. What could it hurt?" Chuck was incredulous. Why did she think he was so worthless? Damnit, had he not proved himself last night? Last mission? The last year?

"You could destroy the data, you could alert fulcrum that it is in our hands. I'll admit, you were handy with the computer last night, but sometimes you have to let the real spies do their work," Barker said haughtily.

"Chuck, we'll be fine, don't worry about us," Sarah said reassuringly. At her words, the indignation faded away, She did not believe in him, he was numb, resigned, defeated. He had been weighed, and measured near a real spy and found wanting. Chuck's shoulders slumped, his mind withdrew.

The rest of the briefing went on without incident. Beckman regained her composure after her earlier slip. They charted a course of action and began preparing for the afternoon's operation. It was decided that Chuck's "analyst expertise" was not necessary for this operation. Intellectually this made sense to Chuck, it was possible his cover with Barker was already blown. But Chuck's fast thinking had perhaps preserved her error, the story was thin at best, and if Chuck just happened to discern a bit of key intel then the nations most closely guarded secret would have a foreign national as one of its guardians, whose loyalties were to another government. That really undermines the whole "national" aspect of the secret thing. Chuck understood this, but understanding and accepting are different animals. Chuck did not accept this decision, it made him angry, it made him worried for Sarah, but more than anything it just made him feel downright small.

Finally a mission comes along where Chuck's expertise is actually useful, where Chuck, not the intersect, could be a real asset to the team. Sure he did not choose this life, he did not want to be a slave to uncle sam, but after so many years of being insignificant it was nice to help, especially to help Sarah. But no, Chuck was less than worthless to Beckman, an annoying pebble in her shoe which she tolerated in order keep hiking towards the summit of fulcrum's defeat.

"Forget this", Chuck thought. "Forget Beckman and her arrogant machinations, forget Casey and his constant needling, forget Barker and his 'real spy' bullshit, and forget Sarah… he could never do that, but gosh he wished she believed in him, forget all of it, I'm gonna decrypt the stupid chip while they are gone.."

"Chuck", Sarah called out gently, concern evident in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just readying myself for another day of mediocrity while you guys go save the world." The words were out of Chuck's mouth before he could stop them. He intended to not vomit his insecurity on her, he wanted to bottle it up and swim in it for another few hours, but Sarah's presence was truth serum to him. He had no control around her. How pathetic?

"Chuck, you did really well in that briefing. I'm furious with Beckman, compromising your cover like that for nothing. It was stupid and small. You did amazing covering it up and playing it off. I don't think Cole caught on which is really good."

"Cole" Chuck thought as his heart sank. Of course.

"Thanks umm, be safe on the mission today, I know you're the best but I just um hope everything goes well." Chuck managed to say awkwardly. She deserved better, she did not owe him anything, she had not promised him anything. She was being kind to him and he was practically grunting back at her.

"Thank you Chuck, I fully intend on being safe." Sarah smiled widely nodding at him as she, Casey, and Cole exited Castle leaving Chuck… and the microchip.

OoOoOoO

Chuck's heart pounded as he realized it was his own face on the screen of his Nerd Herd computer. The microchip info that fulcrum was willing to use a military helicopter in Los Angeles was his identity. Chuck's fingers flew back to the keyboard, he needed to see if the data had been accessed previously, he needed to know if his identity was safe, if Ellie and Awesome were safe. He was so fixated on his task that he did something absolutely stupid. He tripped a failsafe in the chip sending out a homing beacon.

Panic gripped him, fulcrum knew where the chip was, they knew where he was, the fake that Sarah and Barker had taken, they could be in danger. Crap crap crap. Chuck pulled out his phone and dialed Casey. No answer. Chuck frantically searched the Buy More isles, finally arriving at what he was looking for just as the dial tone beeped for him to leave a message.

"Casey this is the moron. I screwed up, I took the microchip from castle and broke the code, I'm a screw up. I let you guys down and I'm sorry God please let it not put you guys in danger. I am such an idiot. I know what is on the chip. But there was a homing beacon that I triggered when accessing the data. Fulcrum are coming for me I am sure. I cannot risk going to Castle. I am grabbing a gcx tracking dot. People use them to put on their keys so they don't lose them. I'll text you the access number. Hopefully it is small enough that fulcrum won't take it off of me if I am captured."

As soon as Chuck got off the phone, he typed the login info into his cell and sent it to Casey. Then, arriving back at his Nerd herd station he wiped his laptop and broke the microchip all before three intimidating figures strode up to his desk.

OoOoOoO

Sarah's heart was broken, her eyes were watery, her whole being rebelling against the evil she was witnessing, she was begging for it to be over, for them to be rescued. If she was honest to God praying that Casey managed some way to track them. She could not stand another second of the heart wrenching terror she was enduring.

"Again!" A shrill sadistic voice screamed followed by lock jawed cries of agony. She had failed, failed him, failed to protect him, she was living out her nightmare. Watching the man who meant everything to her hooked to a car battery taking round after round of punishment for which he had no training for all because she did not go with her gut and back him up at the briefing. The meeting, as Chuck predicted, had been a set up. Fulcrum knew Cole was a mole, the meet was just to acquire Cole, and the microchip and see what kind of damage his betrayal had done. She should have gone with her gut and backed Chuck. Damnit. She was so worried that Beckman was suspicious of her objectivity she allowed it to cloud her senses which had kept her alive and operational for the past 10 years. She ignored her senses for fear of Beckman and fear of her own judgment when it came to Chuck. When she was around Chuck her thinking went: euphoric, angelic, haywire, beautiful, confusing. She felt things she had never felt before, things she swore she would not feel. In her attempt to keep that oath, she sabotaged the very objective for which the oath was intended. Had she just trusted her gut, she would have backed Chuck and they would not be in this mess.

She was such an idiot and Chuck was paying the price.

"This can all be over if you just tell me how you cracked the encryption and what who is on that microchip."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chuck said weakly.

Chuck looked like hell. Jumper cables attached to his chest, arms hanging loosely out of socket above his head, head sagging legs dragging limply on the floor.

Chuck, had been a hero. Before the torture began Chuck told them that he could not stand the sight of them being tortured, that it was his fault that they were there. As the fulcrum torture team entered the room he immediately began babbling until he found himself in the unenviable position which he currently resided.

"You, Charles Irving Bartowski, are a liar. You are a CIA analyst who cracked a near unbreakable encryption, triggering the beacon. You have seen what is on the chip. You know who the intersect is. WHO IS IT?" The Fulcrum agent was irate, reaching for the dial to start the electricity again before stopping.

"Perhaps you need to be motivated by some other means."

"I've found positive reinforcement to be what I respond to best." Chuck joked weakly

"Of Course, Millennials, how could I forget… I will try it your way, you tell me who the Human intersect is and as a rewarded, Agent Walker's heart will beat for another 10 minutes. After that I cannot guarantee anything."

God Chuck just let him kill me, I cannot take more of your pain. Please say nothing, I cannot have him take you from me, we cannot lose this, how did I lose this I'm so sorry Chuck.

The fulcrum torturer pulled out their gun.

"Well Chuck, what is it going to be?"

"Fine! I'll tell you," Chuck conceded.

A tidal wave of emotion slammed into Sarah with a force she was not expecting. Relief that the pain may be over for Chuck, fear that fulcrum may take him from her, and incandescent adoration at the fact that Chuck Bartowski as always kept his word.

OoOoOoO

"I wanted to apologize about Morgan, I could have been more sensitive, I just, I don't have anyone who cares about me like that."

"Yeah you do."

OoOoOoO

And so she did. Chuck Bartowski is a terrible spy. The greater good means nothing to him in comparison to the care and protection of his family. His family, I'm family. God.

"Who was on that chip!" The fulcrum agent spat cocking her gun.

"Me." Chuck breathed. "I was in meadow branch, I downloaded the intersect, I am the one you are looking for."

"Prove it, your girlie over there's life depends on it," the fulcrum agent spat.

"He's a nobody," Cole interjected an analyst playing at hero. Do you really think the yanks would allow a computer geek, granted a tough one, but a geek all the same to have their most important, operative secrets?"

"We'll soon find out, or blondie over there will get a bullet in her head, simple as that. So Chuck, what is it going to be?"

"Your real name is Valerie Fitzpatrick, you were recruited by Fulcrum three years ago as a clandestine operative. You're not like the other operatives recruited, seduced by money, power, sex. You are a true believer."

"Blondie's lucky day, well not really, I don't need her anymore." Valerie's eyes were afire with an evil glare. Clearly overjoyed at the revelation, overcome with a lustful euphoria given to her by the power she had over her captives.

"Say goodbye to your friends Chu…"

Chaos broke loose in the warehouse. Multiple flash bangs detonated and fully armored men streamed into the room.

Waves of relief washed over Sarah. Casey had come, somehow he had found them. She looked over to Chuck. He hung loosely by his arms, the flashbangs too much for him, he passed out.

Sarah watched as Valerie scrambled to escape, all exits covered, she put the bullet she intended for Sarah in her own head. The intel was good, she was a true believer.

OoOoOoO

Sarah had not left Chuck's side since being freed from her chains. The scene around her was a flurry of activity but none of it registered in her highly developed senses. Her entire being was focused upon the unconscious man she sentried waiting for a medical transport away from their place of captivity. She had managed a brief conversation with Casey where he let her know that it was Chuck's quick thinking that made their rescue possible. Regret hung between both of them for how this mission had gone sideways. They had failed Chuck, he had been compromised, and tortured because they did not listen to him. Well, that and the fact that the "moron acted petuously" as Casey put it. Casey was right, had Chuck followed orders, he would not have been captured. But Sarah and Cole still would have, and Chuck's identity would have eventually been delivered to fulcrum hq. Everybody Talks. Even Sarah.

Chuck had saved them, in his typical, unorthodox, stupid way. Chuck, not Sarah, endured torture long enough for their rescue to arrive. She needed him to be okay.

"Sarah?" Chuck said, voice barely audible.

"I'm here Chuck, I'm with you," Sarah replied her left hand gently gripping his shoulder Right brushing his matted curls from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have hacked the chip, I put you all in danger I'm so so so sorry." Tears welled in his eyes as he released his guilt to her, the agony behind his eyes far exceeding anything the car battery could produce.

"Chuck, listen to me, you were amazing: you are amazing, this is my fault for not backing you in the briefing this morning. We are a team and I didn't have your back, and you paid for it dearly." Sarah's voice was steady, her attempt to mask the tsunami of emotion.

"No Sarah, it's my fault, I was stupidly jealous, I was sulking like a child. I saw Cole in the towel this morning and it turned me into a selfish jerk. I have no right to act or be affected by something like that, regardless of whether or not something happened. If something or someone makes you happy then I should be a good friend and be happy for you, rather than a pathetic, jealous loser. I let those emotions run wild and hacked the chip in anger, I put you and Cole at risk I am so so sor…" Chuck could not finish as a bout of violent coughing ripped through his chest. His body convulsed and his eyes winced tightly in pain.

It was wild how often Sarah experienced two contradictory emotions at once. She was so thankful that Chuck, despite his brilliance, could not see that she was crazy about him. That Cole had nothing to offer, that she was baffled that Chuck would even be concerned about that. Yet simultaneously she was frustrated that he could not see and she was not permitted to show him her true feelings. He thinks he is worthless, he thinks that she sees nothing of value in him, when that could not be further from the truth.

"Chuck, no more talking, I will take care of you. The meeting was a set up anyways, you were right we never should have gone. We could have let you hack the info using Castles resources. We would have kept you safe. This is an opp gone bad, it happens, and it was not your fault."

"But Sarah.."

"No Chuck, I won't hear it, you were amazing today and now you need to rest."

A smile slowly stretched across Chuck's lips his eyes filled with relief happiness at her words.

"Is it okay if I tell Ellie you are staying at my place, I want to be with you tonight and keep you from having to explain your condition," Sarah said absentmindedly.

"Are you suggesting that I look less than fantastic right now?" Chuck asked, a goofy grin plastered on his face"

At this Sarah's whole body relaxed, no permanent damage was done, he was still himself. She was overjoyed.

"I'll say you've looked better," Sarah said practically beaming at him.

"I'll take it, that means you think that I have something to lose in the looks department."

"Great Chuck, now don't get cocky," Sarah winked at him pleased with herself and comfortable soaking in his presence.

Chuck's grin erupted into a full on smile, the guilt and pain of earlier all but forgotten. "Sarah, you don't have to take care of me, I can manage El, I don't want to inconvenience you, I'll be okay.

"Chuck, it's not an inconvenience, I want to," Sarah said seriously… and honestly.

A/N 2

Sarah, is not too pleased with Beckman at this moment, there will be a reckoning. Did Cole connect the dots? What will he do with the knowledge? What about the future for Chuck and Sarah's "cover" relationship? We will find out soon enough.


	5. On Doubt, Love, and Confession

A/N. This chapter is wholly indebted to David Carner, I wrote it far too quickly and excitedly and he had some heavy lifting to do on the editing. All mistakes are mine and I do not own Chuck.

Chapter Five

On Doubt, Love, and Confession.

"Love is not blind; that is the last thing that it is. Love is bound; and the more that it is bound the less it is blind.--G.K. Chesterton

OoOoOoO

"Chuck, put your arm around me, I'll help you up to the room," Sarah offered.

Chuck was highly tempted by the offer, every muscle in his body ached from the torment he endured. But, he did not want to burden her, he was nervous enough about staying at her hotel. Having so much of himself pressed against her, even platonically, would not be good for the frame of mind he needed to maintain while in Sarah's space. The last time she had brought him here she made herself vulnerable to him. She told him there were no cameras, no bugs, she trusted him with an honest confession of her feelings. Even if Chuck had wanted more, he was thankful for what she had done, and ashamed again of how he had acted over the past twelve hours.

"I'll be okay Sarah, my body aches, but I can still walk," Chuck responded feigning composure.

"Chuck, I've never been tort… through exactly what you have been but I can imagine it feels something like the morning after the most brutal full body workout of all time. Your muscles have to be sore, and may end up spasming without warning. Your entire nervous system is recovering from the damage done earlier. There is absolutely no shame in needing a little help."

"Sarah, you being the one who has saved my butt for the past year and a half, and you being the one who has walked me through this whole cloak and dagger world, please do not think for a second that I am above accepting help, especially from you."

Chuck paused not wanting to tell her what he was really afraid of.

"I just…" Chuck did not want to lie so he acquiesced.

Sarah moved to him swiftly reaching her arm across his waist. Chuck's arm falling over her shoulder. A perfect fit. Sarah smiled up at him, her eyes full of something familiar something he had seen all his life. It was the look that Ellie got when she thought Chuck was hurting or in danger. Nurturing and gentle, but with a wildness behind it that dared the world to try its patience. Happiness and hope welled within Chuck. He could see the love in her eyes. Something has shifted within Sarah, exactly what he was not sure.

They arrived at the room without incident, Sarah leading Chuck to her bed, both of them sweaty and exhausted. The irony was not lost on Chuck, this was so close to one of his dreams, albeit slightly out of order. He did not let his mind linger there too long, Sarah deserved better than that from him.

"Chuck, I am going to take a quick shower and get out of these filthy clothes. Then I will draw you a hot bath. I promise it will help with the soreness. After that, maybe we could watch a movie or something and get our minds off of what happened earlier. Or, I mean, if you want to talk about… earlier, I am here for you…" Sarah offered nervously.

Chuck's heart was nearly overwhelmed. He may not know all that much about her but he knew her. Talking about feelings, traumatic events, anything, was not quite her cup of tea. But she was willing to go there, she was willing to try for him. That meant something.

"Thank you, Sarah. Your day was just as rough as mine, whatever is easiest on you let's do that," Chuck replied earnestly.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with that Bartowski, but we can talk more when we stink less," Sarah said bounding off into the bathroom.

OoOoOoO

Sarah felt better after her shower. Better still now that she was drawing Chuck's bath. She had been interrogated before, what she had never had was someone who cared about her to take care of her afterwards. In times past after a mission gone sideways, she would comfort herself with a scalding bath and a hard drink or few. Tequila and a tub. The heat would burn away whatever unpleasant memory clung to her being, and the liquor would let her sleep. It was an effective solution. It kept her going on her worst assignments. But it was not something she wished for Chuck to have to endure. She could be for him what she never had. Besides he deserved none of this. He had no sins to atone for, no blood on his hands, he was good, he deserved good. I can be good for him.

Sarah did not know how to navigate so much of Chuck's world of feeling and normalcy. She wanted to help him deal with the tension that was building between him and Ellie or him and Morgan. She honestly had no frame of reference to know how to operate in the honesty and messiness of real relationships, with people who gave the real versions of themselves warts and all, with the knowledge that they would never leave or betray each other. It was daunting yet wonderful. She did not know how to handle it. She - knew how to handle a mission gone bad, however. A bath and a friend is exactly what was needed. In the past she her friend had been Jose Cuervo, he would not have to have that cheap substitute, he had her.

After the bath was ready, the bubbles and salts added, she went back into the bedroom to retrieve Chuck. He was sitting upon her comforter, obviously nervous about the evenings progression.

"Chuck, I've got the bath ready. Trust me you'll feel better afterwards" Sarah said happily.

"Sarah, I um… I don't have any clean clothes here" Chuck replied not making eye contact

Sarah smiled guiltily, "Um, you do… I may have borrowed your Stanford sweats a few months ago and uhh "forgot" to return them" Damn, she would have to find a way to get them back after tonight. They were without a doubt the most comfortable sleeping clothes she had ever worn. They enveloped her like a warm hug and smelled like… home.

"Hey! I've been looking for those, you, Sarah Walker, are sneaky!" Chuck said while grinning.

"Well… Spy!" Sarah said with a wink.

With what looked to be a herculean effort, Chuck rose from the bed and began to walk unsteadily towards the bathroom. Without hesitation or thought, Sarah was by his side, ignoring his protest helping him along. She failed him today, she did not back him, she was not there for him, she would not make that mistake again.

"Sarah, you…"

"Chuck, trust me, please, just let me take care of you tonight," Sarah pleaded, with words and her eyes. Chuck did not understand, and she was too scared to explain it to him. How could she tell him how she felt earlier? How she wanted to die watching him in agony, how she had never been so terrified, so angry. Colt, the explosion at the car show, now this. Each time a taste of what it would be like without him. Without his smile that made her feel, his laugh that soothed the depths of her wounded soul, his touch that sent electricity through her bones. Perhaps she could not have him, be with him like he wanted, like a growing part of her wanted. But tonight? She could be with him tonight. Be there for him tonight. He treated her like family. She would do the same...as best as she could.

Chuck nodded seriously, realizing the conviction and care in her voice. Chuck hesitantly unbuttoned his shirt, Sarah gently helping him take it off of his long arms. She eased him onto the side of the tub steadying him as he removed his pants. Their actions were not sensual, nor were they sterile. They were serene. Sarah gazed on Chuck's exposed torso. Hurt welling within her at the raw flesh around his chest.

Realizing his nervousness of being exposed to her gaze, Sarah spoke softly. "I'll turn around and sit here, I won't peek, use my shoulder to steady yourself as you get in."

He did as she commanded.

"Sarah?" Chuck questioned his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes, Chuck?" Sarah replied.

"Thank you."

Sarah turned, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course" Sarah said. "Always" she thought.

OoOoOoO

Always, she thought to herself sitting on her bed. Always, what happened to "you can be there for him tonight?" You can't think always, you can't promise tomorrow, you could be reassigned, he could be bunkered, he could be… no, no he couldn't. She had known that a long time ago. She would not let him be "collateral damage". She would protect him if it came to that. Her heart pounded as she sat on her bed. What had just happened...What had just happened? It was the most intimate moment of her life, and it was not sexual in any way. It was trust between two people, one person vulnerable but safe in the presence of the other.

Am I being tormented before the appointed time? To experience closeness, intimacy, humanity, but know that it is doomed. Know that he wants normal, something she'd never be able to give, know that what she has to offer him is something he doesn't deserve.

"Sarah" Chuck, called to her snapping her out of her thoughts he was dressed in her (his) sweats curls glistening with water. "Thank you for the help, and the bath, I feel much better."

He was walking on his own, but she still rushed to his side, leading him back to her bed.

"Good, Chuck, I'm glad!" Sarah responded the cloud of doubt thinning in his presence.

"Can I ask you something?" Chuck asked smile coming to his face. She nodded in response

"Are you hungry? Because I'm famished."

Forty-five minutes and two cheeseburgers later, Chuck and Sarah were lounging comfortably on her bed half watching a movie. Chuck had tried his best to move himself to her couch, a request that was summarily denied. Their conversation had been light during dinner, each enjoying one another's company. As they watched the movie, Sarah noticed Chuck's eyes glaze over, lost in thought sadness creeping into his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sarah asked.

"I'm guess I'm just… reliving today," Chuck replied solemnly "I hate what I did. I hate that my actions, that my feelings for you put you in danger." He trailed off then mumbled barely audibly, "I hate that Bryce was right."

"Bryce? What does Bryce have to do with any of this?" Sarah demanded, Chuck winced at her words.

"Just something he said last time he was in town. I trusted him at first, but then, I started to believe he was wrong. Today vindicates him which sort of sucks."

"What did Bryce tell you?" Sarah asked panic rising behind her voice.

Had Chuck kept something from her? Had Bryce manipulated him in some way? Icy memories creeped back into her memory. Memories of the fountain and his confession of his fear, his prophecy of doom on their relationship. It was probably right, but it seemed out of character for Chuck. Had, had Bryce engineered it somehow?

"Bryce told me our feelings for each other would get you killed. Well, specifically, he told me that your feelings for me would get you killed, but I suppose his point remains. My feelings for you made me jealous, I acted stupidly, you almost got killed because of it." Chuck said somberly.

"That's why you broke up with me?" It all made sense, Bryce you bastard. Using Chuck's nobility against him. Relief mixed with frustration within Sarah. Chuck had hurt her trying to protect her, his words, his prophecy of doom were manufactured and forced. .

"Yes, it was. Sarah, the last few months have been some of the happiest of my life. Our relationship, our friendship, spending time with you just being friends with you, hell going on missions with you, has been wonderful. I think you know how I feel about you. I won't say it so you don't feel the need to reciprocate. But if you were to die because of me?" Chuck trailed off, the thought too horrible for him to finish.

Sarah marveled at him once again he had told her many times that she was the only reason he was still sane. That her presence in his life maybe made this whole thing worth it. Yet, he was willing to sacrifice that to keep her safe? But he had no right, no right to make that choice for her, if she wanted to take the risk that was her decision to make… "Look at the pot calling the kettle black Agent Walker" a small voice said to her in the back of her head. All he wanted was a chance with her to risk good for great.

"Chuck your actions had nothing to do with my capture, the meeting was a set up, please stop beating yourself up over it. As for Bryce… Chuck you should have told me, you should have let me make my own decision. Chuck me going to the hospital was Bryce's fault not yours. He was jealous of you and distracting me from the mission. He manipulated you, again."

Chuck was stunned at her words. Recognizing the implication, but unsure exactly what to do with it.

"Sarah what are you saying?" Chuck asked urgency rising in his voice.

There it was, an opportunity, an opportunity to confess, to unburden herself, to tell him all that she wished she could. To tell him that she was head over heels in love with him, consequences be damned.

"Chuck when you broke up with me, did you mean what you said? About you not believing we ever had a future? That you wanted a normal girl and I would never be that?" Sarah's words were incisive, they had the desired effect.

Chuck recoiled hearing his speech from months ago rehearsed. Recognition at the hurt which they had caused dawning upon his countenance.

"Sarah, I don't know much, but I think I know you, even though I don't know many facts about you. So before I answer the question, I want to be sure that you want me to answer it." Chuck said these words with vigor, embers beginning to dance behind his chocolate eyes. He gazed at her intently, waiting for her permission.

"Yes Chuck I want to know," Sarah said soft, but sure.

"Sarah Walker, I would give almost anything to spend the rest of my life with you. You are without a doubt the most incredible woman that God has ever graced this planet with. You are beautiful and intelligent, strong yet gentle, dangerous but good. I hate so much of what my life has become, but I would take it a thousand times if it means that you remain in my life."

Chuck's voice dripped with passion. He meant everything he had said, of this Sarah was certain. The embers behind his eyes blazed into a burning inferno melting Sarah's heart and taking her breath away. All of the pain, fear, and heartache: Pain that she had caused him, fear that he would reject her, and heartache at the thought of a life without him was burned away by the passion in his eyes.

And then the damn broke.

Bittersweet tears of sorrow and joy welled in her eyes as she unleashed loves burden off of her soul. "Chuck, I want to be with you, I do! But I don't know how. I don't know how to be what you need, I don't know how I'll keep from getting reassigned, and I don't know what I'll do if one day you realize who I am, all that I have done, and you could not look at me like you are right now."

She had jumped, and she was falling...and then he kissed her. He kissed her with all of the meaning he could muster, not a goodbye kiss like the one on the docks, or a kiss of passion like the one in front of Roan, this was a declaration of his presence. Gentle yet strong. A wordless promise that he would stay through all of her fears, doubts and insecurities, that he was in this for whatever time he had on earth, that he was forever hers.

She kissed back. The cloud of doubt totally burned away, the sun shining brilliantly upon her heart. His lips filling her heart with the strength to fight, to strike a death blow to the tyranny of her head. To right the imbalance which her Father and Graham had created. Then her mind went blissfully silent, she forgot all that was outside of them, all of the reasons why not, and simply gave her entire being to him through that kiss.

When they broke for air Chuck gazed into her eyes. Fire burning as she had never seen it before.

"Sarah Walker, there is nothing you could ever do that would make me walk away from you. I don't know what to do with Beckman, the intersect, your job, or even our future, but if you allow me, I will follow you wherever you will go. I'm not naive, I can guess at what it takes to be called "Graham's Enforcer", and I am right here."

Tears streamed down Sarah's eyes as he wrapped her in his arms. Kissing her gently on the forehead. "Chuck" Sarah said with a watery smile etched to her face and relieve flowing from her body. "I believe you, and I am with you. We will figure this out together."

A/N2

The Die is cast, the Rubicon crossed! But what awaits in Rome is still uncertain. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. They really do make the process a blast.


	6. Tragedy to Comedy

**Chapter Six**

Tragedy to Comedy

A/N Thank you to David for your hard work and sound advice. I do not own Chuck

"And you should peel those ears

Cause it's important that they hear

My hopeful words

And stomp out fear

There's something i like about this year

Square 9 is here, is here"

-Frightened Rabbit "Square 9"

OoOoOoO

"I believe you, I am with you, we will figure this out together."

It was a dream, better it was reality, Sarah Walker, Sarah. Freaking. Walker. was with him. With Chuck Bartowski. Relief, release, it was all true. Every lingering touch, every knowing glance, they were not delusions of desperation. They were not phantoms of imagination. They were gentle promises. Downpayments on a future that Sarah in her heart of hearts desired. Sarah Walker was with him. He was invincible. Fulcrum, Beckman, Cole, Bryce, they were all of little consequence.

They cried together. Held each other and sobbed tears of joy and relief. Chuck's pain forgotten as he held her tight her head buried in his chest.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked softly. "Could you just hold me for awhile?" She asked almost apologetically, as if she was robbing him of something by asking to be held. Then it hit him and his heart broke again. Every man she has ever been around probably would have expected sex from her. Chuck cursed Bryce again in his mind.

"Sarah, nothing would make me happier" Chuck said, honesty evident in his voice.

They pulled back the bedspread and found each other under the cover.

OoOoOoO

The first thing that Sarah noticed waking up in the arms of Chuck Bartowski was that for the first time in… maybe her life, her toes were warm. Her whole body was warm, her life was warm. Something had shifted within Sarah when Chuck had declared his presence. Something significant, exactly what she was not sure. She believed him, more than that she had _faith_ in him. Faith, as she was told was assurance of what one hoped for, and certainty of what one could not see. Since meeting Chuck Bartowski, since falling in love with Chuck Bartowski, a deep, dormant, and often denied part of her soul, hoped beyond hope that Chuck would love her, would find her to be lovable, would stay despite her demons. But it was not until last night that she had faith in his love. Faith would require for her to name her hope. For her to acknowledge to her conscienceless the desperate desire of her soul to love and be loved, more specifically to be loved by Chuck.

His love, his eyes, his heart, his patience had finally broken through. Finally allowed her to believe with all of her being that he was not going anywhere. That he was strong enough to handle her baggage. That she would be strong enough to let some of it go. Sarah woke up feeling warm, warm and exhilarated. The facts of her life had actually changed very little. Beckman, CIA, Protocol, Intersect, Casey, Fulcrum, Chuck Loved her, She loved Chuck, their future is unclear and unclarified. But her understanding of the facts had totally changed. Confessing herself to Chuck, her desire, her fear released her, and killed her. Killed the part of her protecting what was left of her soul. Keeping it bunkered, safe from the outside world, but slowly dying alone. Now her soul was free.

Everything the same yet everything different, a change in perspective, an exchange of narrative. Tragedy for Comedy. How would it end? Only God knows, perhaps Shakespeare could guess.

Sarah delighted in the warmth of her toes, of her body pressed up against Chuck. She could hear him breathing steadily. Still asleep, that was good. She hurt for what he would experience when he woke up. Hopefully the bath will make the soreness bearable. A thought then occurred to her, that she was awake before him. Chuck believed she was not a morning person. This was partially true, the whole truth is that she was not a sleep person. Sleep for Sarah was often fitful and filled with places and faces she would rather forget. It was often long into the night before sleep finally took her, and when that sleep came it rarely remained until morning. This made the prospect of rising early, unpleasant. Tonight, last night, this morning. She slept sound, and whole. Her body and heart were weary from a difficult day, but elated at its conclusion. She had jumped, fallen, and landed with him. Last night had not worked out the details, the progression, the major plot points, but critically it ended at a beginning, a beginning of them. Of their story, they were on the same page. They were dating… Explicitly which for them was as, if not more important, than exclusively.

Sarah smiled softly to herself, today was going to be a good day. Chuck's identity was protected from Fulcrum. Beckman will have secured the silence of Agent Barker, sending him home to London today, he may even be in the air by now. She still could not believe that Beckman had compromised Chuck's identity. Beckman, it seemed, did not have full confidence in Sarah's objectivity (point taken). But Sarah's compromise made her focused, more dedicated to Chuck than anyone. Beckman's "objectivity" led her straight into compromising her precious intersect. Perhaps Sarah could use that to her advantage. Perhaps she could convince Beckman that treating Chuck as an asset rather than just "the asset" he had gone far above and beyond what any "asset" would ever be expected to do. Casey was impressed, Beckman may be as well. It could improve Chuck's situation, maybe .

OoOoO

Chuck awoke with the woman of his dreams in his arms. Her toes curled gently over his. It was not the first time that they had slept in the same bed. But it may as well have been. There was nothing between them. They were them. Chuck smiled and gently kissed the back of Sarah's head.

"Good morning boyfriend Chuck" Sarah spoke sweetly, gently turning over to greet him.

Chuck grinned in disbelief, taken aback by his new title, but incredibly pleased at the same time.

"Good morning girlfriend Sarah" Chuck smiled widely taking in every detail that the soft light cast on her perfect skin.

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked concern evident in her voice.

"Sarah, I can honestly say that I have never felt better in my entire life!" Chuck spoke with sincerity. He was still on cloud 9 thinking about their relationship.

"No pain at all? Wow you heal quick". Sarah said stunned.

It was then that Chuck's body reminded him of yesterday's ordeal. It could not dampen his spirits. Sure his arms were on fire and his chest was raw and sore. But He was with Sarah Walker. Nothing would slow him down.

"Ohh that, yeah I sort of forgot about that, I feel ok I actually had not thought about it. I was too busy thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Bed head and morning breath really do it for you, huh?" Sarah said grinning widely.

"If it means I shared a bed with you? Absolutely," Chuck responded, a smile etched to his face.

"Sarah, I just can't believe this! That this is really happening," Chuck said warmly.

Sarah looked up at him with flashing him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen her give. His eyes, his heart, his world forced to adjust in light of her smile.

"Chuck Bartowski it is real! It was real, it was always real. Don't ever question that again," Sarah said with a smile but a threat was lurking behind.

"Ellie will be so pleased. She loves being right almost as much as she loves you," Chuck said with a chuckle.

"Charles Bartowski, I love you and I love your sister, but we are probably going to have to have a talk about how much influence she has in your life," Sarah said with a sideways grin, she paused at his response, taken aback by the dumbfounded look on his face.

"You, you love me?" It was as if time stopped. His life, his world hung on the his question.

Sarah's eyes widened realizing her absent minded confession. For the briefest of moments she opened her mouth. Then her smile returned brighter than ever.

"Yes, Chuck, Yes. I fell in love with you a long, long time ago. After you fixed my phone and before you defused a bomb with a computer virus, I have never felt this way before, in spite of everything youve been through, everything I've put you through. You treat me like family. I have no idea what to do about it, but God help me, I love you."

Chuck had never been more alive than he was in that very moment. The isolation was over, the heartache was over. Sarah Walker was not only with him, she was in love with him. His heart was ablaze his his head could not compute. He stared at her, unable to speak, idiotic smile plastered to his face.

"You know, if you make that face for too long it may get stuck like that," Sarah said mischievously.

"I am ok with that, it would remind me of the best moment of my life, the moment when the most intelligent, courageous and beautiful woman in the world told me that she loved me." Chuck's eyes filled with tears again. "Sarah, it goes without saying, but I've been yours from the start, I love you so much I can not think straight.

"Sarah I…"

"Shut up and kiss me already."

He acquiesced, their lips were glued together, bodies pressed against each other in loving embrace. Covers flew as Chuck threw himself on top of her, pain of yesterday forgotten, promise of his future in his arms, eyes, head, soul. Sarah's eyes were filled with hunger, hunger for home, hunger for real, hunger for him.

Their fingers interlocked as Chuck's full weight pressed against Sarah for the first time. All of the frustration of the past 20 months flowing through their every move. Chuck and Sarah, together, in love, about to be _together._ Sarah reached to remove his shirt as she reached a sound ripped through the room like an unwelcome banshee.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Walker? Bartowski? Are you guys in there? Neither of you answered your phones we have an emergency." It was Casey.

Terrific.

OoOoOoO

He tasted so good, he felt so good. She had never been happier than she was in that very moment. She thought she would be afraid after her unintentional admission of love for the man who was now on top of her. But she wasn't, she was relieved, overjoyed, ecstatic. She was in love with Chuck Bartowski and she knew exactly what she was going to do about it, in the short term at least, long term she had no clue and that was perfectly fine with her.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Walker? Bartowski? Are you guys in there? Neither of you answered your phones we have an emergency." It was Casey.

Shit. Her phone. She must have forgotten to charge it. Her mind was so focused on Chuck, she forgot to plug it in. Damn.

"Chuck, go to the bathroom and turn on the shower, I'll go take care of Casey," Sarah said urgently.

"Sarah, you're not going to…"

"What? No numbskull I'm just going to get him away from… here," Sarah said gesturing towards the well used mattress and discheved sheets.

"Who says Numbskull?" Chuck asked

"... I do, now GO!" Sarah practically hissed at him as she raced to the door. Thank goodness Casey had not come a few minutes later, it would have been much more difficult to cover up. Sarah threw on a jacket hanging by the door and opened it saying, "Casey, we are fine, my phone is dead and Chuck is in the shower. What happened?"

Casey eyed her with a piercing glance. He knew to some extent how she felt about Chuck, while he loved to ridicule her about chocolate and peanut butter, he backed her with Beckman. Hopefully he'd keep doing so.

"Barker didn't make his flight, we think Fulcrum intercepted him. Beckman wants Bartowski on lockdown." Casey said intently.

"Casey, you don't mean…"

"Castle for now, maybe we can reacquire Barker, regardless we have to move."

"Ok, cover the exits, I'll get Chuck moving, we'll be down in five." Sarah's heart was racing her mind playing a million scenarios none of which were particularly appealing. This could not be happening. She finally had the courage to jump. To love, to speak. In return, she faced losing him to the greater good. She probably deserved it, deserved the loss. Too often was she a servant of that wicked utilitarian god. But he did not, and she was not who she once was, she would not go quietly into that tyrants service again. No longer was she a slave of the god of the "greater good" operating in shadow for a "good" calculated by another, she had been freed. Freed by her love of Chuck. She now served the God of Love, she had stepped into the light. She would not be taken away, and nor would Chuck.

OoOoOoO

"Sarah, I can't do it, I can't be bunkered. Not now," Chuck said frantically as they flew down the 5 racing towards Castle.

"Chuck, we are going on lockdown, you aren't being extracted. We will find Agent Barker and your identity will be secure," Sarah said resolutely. "It has to be," she thought.

"Gah! Why can't we just get a break. Why does the happiest moment of my life have to be sandwiched between terror and uncertainty?" Chuck exclaimed.

"I suppose it's an occupational hazard when dating a spy, " Sarah replied smiling

"Then it's worth it," Chuck returned the smile, then his face went somber. "Sarah I can't lose you, I can't be taken from you now not after this, not after we are finally us."

"You won't, I promise."

Chuck's body relaxed, "I trust you".

OoOoOoO

Barker had not been reacquired. He had been freed, by himself. Beckman's hand had been stayed. Chuck would remain unbunkered, which practically meant that Chuck and Sarah would remain on grid. She had promised him and she would keep it. He did not understand the details, he did not know so many things, they had not had the chance to talk about them. But they would have time, she would make it so. She was not letting go of him, and he had promised to stay. This thought comforted her as Beckman told them what their next mission would be. One of the intersect architects had surfaced at a consulate party. She and Casey were tasked to try and bring him in. They suspected that he was Fulcrum, but perhaps unknowingly so. Beckman was clearly concerned about Fulcrum's ability to create their own intersect. Sarah noted her omission of this Howard Busgang code named "Perseus" potential ability to help remove the intersect from Chuck. Giving him his freedom back. Did Beckman want Chuck to remain the intersect? She would have to ponder this more later.

Now she was approaching Busgang, the scientist beginning a conversation that hopefully would lead to his peaceful acquisition. Casey was by her side, Chuck and Cole running coms remotely. Cole's face would draw too much Fulcrum attention and Chuck was still recovering from his injuries. Sarah was shocked at the vehemence at which Chuck fought against the order to stay in Castle. The prospect of securing an intersect scientist must have been alluring, or the thought of leaving Sarah abhorrent. She would have to talk with him about that. They were past the days where they wanted Chuck to simply stay in the car, but she could not risk him throwing his life away after her, even if his willingness melted her heart.

"Dr. Busgang can we speak privately for a moment?" Sarah asked sincerely without manipulation or seduction. Her gut told her he was innocent, she would follow it, cautiously.

Busgang looked nervously around the room, unaccustomed to this sort of advance. Probably used to being overlooked. Or perhaps he was being watched… Shit

"How about we all go for a private chat." A cold intimidating voice spoke behind her. As it spoke she felt hard metal pressed against her kidney. "After you Agent Walker."

OoOoOoO

"Chuck, we have to get there now, that man was the one who was torturing me they are in serious danger", Cole was focused, grabbing two pistols tossing one to Chuck.

"Cole, I uhh, I've never used one of these before," Chuck said lamely.

"It's point and shoot, pretty simple," Cole said. "Now do you want to save your partners or not?"

"Lead the way," Chuck said declaratively.

"Wait, toss this on," Chuck said as he threw Barker a kevlar vest, "we seem to be down on our luck lately, we ought not tempt fate."

"Proper thinking, that," Cole responded with a smile.

OoOoOoO

"We're dead," Casey said with a huff, "Bartowski's got a gun.

Sarah cursed herself for never teaching him how to use one. Well, she knew why she didn't, taking a life was no mere course that could be taught. It came at a price, a steep price, a price she never wanted him to have to pay. But, with the number of times Chuck ignored orders and threw himself into danger, firearms training would have probably be wise. She saw him counting down, shit he was going to breach the room, Cole must be nearby. 3. 2. 1.

Sarah watched as Chuck threw himself through the window, something went wrong however. His muscles spasmed at the exact wrong time, damn torture, it looked as if his entire leg cramped up, snagging it on the window bringing it crashing down onto his ankle. In the commotion he dropped the gun, it discharged. Hell broke loose. She and Casey used the distraction to take out two of the guards, Barker came and disabled two more, damn he was good. The leader, who they still had not discovered his name, was making his escape. Sarah followed in hot pursuit. She needed to catch him, needed to be sure that Chuck was safe, that he had time, that they had time, she was so focused that she did not see the man coming up the staircase.

She did however see the British madman jumping in front of her to save her life. Casey dispatched the Fulcrum agent.

"Cole are you ok?" A limping Chuck was on the man in a flash. Sitting him up and examining him for an entry wound.

"Brilliant, Just a knick, good looking out earlier," Cole said clearly masking pain.

"Thank you," Chuck said

Cole nodded, looking at Sarah and smiling.

"I owe you my life," Sarah said.

"You'd have done the same, I'd have been cooked if it wasn't for Charles there… twice really if you count yesterday," Cole said laughing. "Pay me back by you all escorting me to the airport? Y'all have a knack for getting out of sticky situations."

OoOoOoO

A/n2

Couple of things about this chapter, first I used Zettel's excellent phraseology in some of my Chuck/Sarah dialogue. I absolutely love how "Boyfriend Chuck" and "Girlfriend Sarah" sound. I tried to think of something original, but nothing felt right so I wanted to give him credit for that.

Second, I have re-imagined cannon thus far and will continue to do so, however this is the point at which the training wheels come off for me and we begin to depart much more comprehensively from the show. The players are all the same, but the pieces are moving differently, how will it affect the game? You'll have to wait and see.

Thank you all for your messages and interest in the story. It really does mean a lot.


	7. Bilbo, Beckman, and Busgang

A/N Lot's of dialogue here, we are setting up for the major arc of the story. Thank you for those who have reviewed. I don't own Chuck.

 **Chapter Seven**

Bilbo, Beckman, and Busgang

" _Let's have no more argument. I have chosen Mr. Baggins and that ought to be enough for all of you. If I say he is a Burglar, a Burglar he is, or will be when the time comes. There is a lot more in him than you guess, and a deal more than he has any idea of himself. You may (possibly) all live to thank me yet." - Gandalf the Grey "The Hobbit"_

OoOoOoO

"You'd have to ask Orion it was his design, he would know." Busgang's words rang in Chuck's ears as he rode with Sarah back to Castle for debrief. Chuck's mind was racing, he could not contain himself, his leg was incessantly moving, filled with nervous energy, with the possibility of release from servitude, for the possibility of freedom. To live the live that he had dreamed with the girl that he loves.

Loves, active tense. present active continuous tense, he loves Sarah walker and she loves him. She had told him. The very thought soothed his soul and stilled his leg. But what was his dream life? If he got his freedom, if he got the intersect out, surely he would not return to Buymore days and Call of Duty nights. The safety of quiet mediocrity. He could not go back to that world, he had changed. Gandalf had come in the form of an email. Like Bilbo, he had been pressed into service, into adventure and like Bilbo, he could not return home unchanged.

But what future did he want? He had never been good at future planning. Software mogul Charles Carmichael was a dream, but it was an adolescent one. An adoption of a future everybody was supposed to want. Wealthy, and retired. While nice, it seems so… meaningless. If there was one thing that Chuck enjoyed about his time with the government (besides Sarah), during His Tolkien "adventure" was the sense of purpose that the work had given. For the first time in his life Chuck was a part of something bigger than himself. Something that mattered. He had purpose, an adventure to go on, a dragon to slay.

He liked the adventure, but it was not essential to his "dream" The only essential he could think of was a who, was a she, was Sarah. No future could be his dream, save maybe a nightmare, unless Sarah Walker was by his side. Which led to the reason for the incessant tapping of his leg and racing of his mind. If they found Orion, and removed the Intersect from Chuck's head, what would become of him and Sarah?

She had told him she loved him, which breathed life into his soul. Sarah affirming the under the cover relationship, made the sadness and heartache of the past 20 months come untrue, and they had almost made love. But, she was a CIA agent. The best in the business. Chuck remembered the satisfaction of successfully hacking an "unbreakable firewall" the affirmation of knowing you have a recognizable talent. How could he claim to love her and ask her to leave that for him? For a "free man" with no idea of his future? At the same time how could they be together and not be together. Could he stand to live apart while Sarah went on missions? Would she grow tired of him?

But no action was barely preferable. Because they were under surveillance. If Beckman knew what Sarah had done, she would be gone. Whisked away, a sacrifice to the god of operational efficiency. He could not stand that. Not now, not after their confessions. They were finally together. The intersect had the potential to force them apart, but it had brought and kept them together. It had to go, they needed to find Orion. Right?

"Sarah, what do you make of this Orion?" Chuck asked, "do you really think he can remove the Intersect?"

"Busgang had no reason to lie." Sarah replied reasonably

"I wonder what Beckman will make of all of this?" Chuck said thoughtfully, "since Zarnow she hasn't attempted to get the thing out of my head, maybe she doesn't want it out ."

Sarah sat thoughtfully at this, thinking through her response. "Well, you stopped world war 3 a few months ago. Our missions have been, unorthodox but successful. Maybe she is less concerned about removing it now."

"Sarah, I've been working 80 hours a week and being paid for 40, at 11 bucks an hour. Every detail of my life is property of the US government, I've been tortured, shot at, thrown off of buildings. Holding onto hope that what waits for me at the end is the removal of the intersect rather than a bullet or a bunker." Chuck replied seriously, exasperation evident in his tone.

"That hope is secure." Sarah said seriously.

"Sarah, I love you, but…"

"Chuck, I will not let either of those last two happen." She paused debating whether or not to continue. "This ends one of two ways, Beckman let's you walk or we run."

Chuck was stunned, Sarah would run with him? Would leave her job for him? Would risk prison or death for him? "She told you she loved you you dope isn't that what that means?"

"Sarah, I.. you can't do that, you could lose everything." Chuck said sincerely

Sarah reached over and took his hand. Grasping it firmly.

"You're absolutely right, that's why I won't let them have you."

Chuck's heart soared, he wanted to bask in the glow of her love, in the strength of her conviction. But they needed to talk before the briefing. Without additional ears.

"Sarah, we really haven't really had the chance to talk about, well, a lot of things. 10 minutes from a briefing is probably not the ideal time to discuss everything we should probably discuss. But, I want to talk to you before we talk to them. Do you want me to get the intersect out of my head?"

Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion as she said "Of course Chuck, the intersect puts you and your family in danger. It forces you into this world that you are far too good for, it takes so much away from you. Of course I want you to be free from it."

"But, it brought me you" Chuck replied "If it weren't for the intersect the us, the other night; none of it would have happened."

Sarah was silent, pondering his statement. She was weighing, analyzing what he said.

"You're afraid it is the only thing keeping me here," Sarah replied astutely.

There it was, she had said it. She loved him, that much he knew. She would not let them take or kill him. But, he wanted to build a life with her, a life that they could share. The intersect, terrible as it was, gave them that life. Not an ideal one, but a life together. Was it normal? No, but she was in it, and that was better than the contrary.

"Sarah, I want you. I want to do life with you. As hectic and stressful as that life is right now, we are together which means everything to me." Chuck stated plainly.

"Chuck, if Beckman finds out about this, about us, I would almost certainly be reassigned. She would probably do everything in her power to keep me as far away from you as possible," Sarah said seriously.

"But if I get the intersect out, then what? Gah! I'm sorry I'm asking, this is so new and I don't want you to feel like I am pressuring you or anything, I just… I'm terrified of losing you." Chuck said looking away trying to hide the emotion in his eyes.

Sarah's hand had not let go of Chuck's she squeezed it reassuringly.

"Chuck", Sarah said, "I love you, I told you that and I meant it. You're right, we have stuff to figure out. But, we've got a hell of a lot better chance of figuring it out if it is us: you and me, figuring out what we want, and not you, me, and the national security interests of the United States."

"So we try to find Orion and get the intersect out of my head?" Chuck replied

"Yes" Sarah said happily

"What if Beckman doesn't want us to find him?" Chuck asked

"We don't know for sure what she wants, but we will figure it out" Sarah replied

"I like this" Chuck said smiling

"Like what?" Sarah replied

"Us, talking about this stuff. Like we did in the Double O before the whole Cole mission. I like having you to process all of this stuff with."

"I like it too," Sarah said with a smile. "That conversation feels so long ago"

"Tell me about it!" Chuck replied. "So much has happened since then."

"And hasn't happened," Sarah pouted

Chuck's reddened at her comment. "Do you think… we err… we could, you know, be able to pick up where we left off if we go through with what we talked about then, if we moved in together?" Chuck said face completely red as they pulled in to the parking lot.

Sarah's eyes flashed dangerously causing Chuck to recoil. "You started something Mr. Bartowski and you damn well be willing to finish it regardless of our living situation."

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and leaned over to kiss her. Sarah pulled back alarmed but apologetic.

"Not here… Cameras," Sarah said urgently.

"Crap… Sorry," Chuck said, dejected.

Sarah pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off.

"Chuck, if you still want to move in together, I think I can convince Beckman. But, there's a risk. If she thinks I'm compromised she may institute what is called a 49-b which is an evaluation of my "objectivity"." It is… doubtful that I would pass such an examination."

"Sarah, I want to spend every second with you, of course I want to move in with you. But, I trust your judgment, whatever you decide I am with you. I love you," Chuck said confidently

"I love you too Chuck," Sarah said beaming at him.

OoOoOoO

"Mr. Bartowski," Beckman said seriously, "You are certain that Busgang had no idea the whereabouts of Orion? He had not contacted him?"

Sarah was put off by the tone of Beckman's voice, she was… off, news of Orion startled her, she knew more than she was letting on.

"No General, all he said was that Orion would know how to get the intersect out of my head," Chuck said sincerely.

Beckman's nostrils flared. "You told him that you were the intersect? Do you realize what that does to national security, to your security!"

Sarah slipped her foot under the table indicating to stop Chuck from clapping back. The hypocrisy was maddening, especially after Beckman had screwed up 72 hours ago. But pointing that out would not help Chuck. Nor would it be beneficial to what Sarah had planned.

Casey however spoke on his behalf. "General, Bartowski did not reveal his identity, He flashed on the name Orion and Busgang recognized the flash, it could not be helped."

Sarah had never felt more affection than she had for Casey at that moment. He was an incredible partner and he clearly had grown to respect Chuck.

"Be that as it may major, Orion is in the wind, and his allegiance is unknown. We will evaluate this revelation, question Busgang further here in Washington. You all are dismissed."

Now or never Walker…

"General, can I have a word with you in private?" Sarah asked donning her Agent Walker mask.

Beckman's eyebrow raised, her interest peaked. Chuck was taken aback, but quickly schooled his features. Casey was… Casey he was halfway to the weapons room.

"Granted, Mr. Bartowski dismissed."

Chuck made no protest, he exited castle, presumably to wait in the Orange Orange. Sarah was his ride home.

"What is this concerning Agent Walker?" Beckman asked.

"Hopefully Two things General, however one will require permission for me to speak freely which I understand that you may deny." Sarah said in measures tone, doing her best to emulate a soldier.

"Proceed with the first," Beckman replied

"General, the asset and I's cover is in jeopardy with his sister. In her eyes, we have been dating for almost two years, yet we have not made any significant relationship steps. She is becoming suspicious of the nature of our relationship. If you review the surveillance feed from the the morning Before the Barker mission you will see the evidence."

"What are you suggesting?" Beckman asked

"General, I leave command decisions to yourself, I am happy to provide my opinion, but I do not want to presume upon your authority."

Sarah smiled inwardly, realizing she was essentially re-framing their conversation. Chuck had no idea how devastatingly persuasive he could be. His guilelessness prevented him from seeing it, which made it all the more effective. Her stomach turned slightly at her own manipulation of his sincere argument, but her cause was just so she continued.

"Proceed," Beckman said

"I see one of two options. The first the asset and I terminate our cover relationship ending his sisters suspicion, the second, the asset and I find a suitably secure apartment and move in together, demonstrating to his sister and co-workers that our "relationship" is taking the natural progression. Operationally I see the first problematic, it will be difficult to explain my continued presence in his life. The second option would also have the added benefit of 24 hour protective detail. Which, in light of fulcrum's interest in the asset's identity, would be beneficial."

"Agent Walker, this seems well conceived. Do you think the asset would accept the arrangement?"

"I believe he would be convinced, especially if we offered him an incentive."

"What would that be?" Beckman said concerned

"We could offer him an end of the video surveillance within his private room and living space. Of course, external surveillance would remain, but my direct presence would render the need for internal surveillance redundant."

Beckman paused gathering her thoughts. Mentally trying to poke holes in Sarah's reasoning.

"This seems well thought through, so long as you are amenable to the arrangement I believe it is a good plan." Beckman paused, then continued reluctantly. "Bartowski has accounted well for himself in the past few days, both yours and Major Casey's report reveal that he withstood interrogation remarkably well. Perhaps he has earned some trust."

There was her opening.. Sarah has to take it.

"General that is the topic of my second concern, which would require you to grant me permission to speak freely."

"Proceed," Beckman allowed apprehensively.

"General, Chuck is no ordinary asset. He has performed incredibly well, and has done nothing to put himself in his situation. He also has shown aptitude to intelligence work. But he is getting worn thin. The intel in his head is critical, so I understand the need for his involvement, but if there was a way to lighten his load, I believe that would be best."

"Understandable, while he is recuperating from his injuries he will be on leave from government work. Unless the event of an emergency. That will give you time to arrange your new living situation as well," Beckman responded.

"Agent Walker, one more thing. Proximity can be difficult when handling assets as you know. You have performed incredibly well over these past months, but, I recommend caution to try and refrain from becoming overly entangled in the assets life."

"Yes General."

"Is there anything else Agent Walker?"

"No General," Sarah replied

"Then you are dismissed. Good work," Beckman said while terminating the call.

Sarah exhaled. Then inhaled. Then smiled. It had worked, she was going to move in with Chuck. They were going to be free of surveillance. She was ecstatic, and terrified. There must be a German word for this… but it eluded her.

Sarah headed for the door, then paused thinking of Casey. Keeping him in the loop operationally would be wise. Better hear it from her than Beckman. Casey had not inquired about what he could have guessed from her hotel room. What's more, he backed Chuck in front of Beckman. Perhaps he would be on their side. She could not risk a full revelation, but she needed to talk to him.

She found him midway through cleaning his pistol. Requisite parts carefully arranged waiting to be oiled and reassembled.

"Casey," Sarah called out walking to the weapons room. "I'm sorry for not talking to you before requesting an audience with Beckman. Chuck's sister is getting ancy about our cover relationship and so we are going to have to move in together in order to keep her at bay."

Casey's face was impassive, then he smirked, "Have to?"

Sarah's heart raced, "Of course, why else would we, I thought you may be pleased, it gets you off of surveillance duty and protection detail."

"Can't say I won't mind that. So long as you don't mind 24/7 coverage of Bartowski lady feelings."

"Charming, Casey," Sarah said flatly.

"Who knows, maybe you'll even take him for a ride from time to time. Give him as taste for Reeses, teach him how to use a 'Walker'," Casey said comedy evident in his voice.

Sarah shot him a look of disgust. Mildly offended, but glad he was not questioning her placement on the team. "Cute, Casey," was all she could muster as she turned to leave.

"Walker," Casey called out voice turning serious. "Take care of him, he did good this week." With that Casey returned to cleaning his gun, as if they had never spoken.

A/N2 Will Chuck create an algorithm to hunt for Orion without his team's knowledge? Will Sarah be able to handle the intimacy and honesty that comes with cohabitation? Will Chuck begin the process of healthy familial separation with Ellie? Will Morgan be featured in this story? Tune in next time to find out, in the meantime: drop me a review or PM.


	8. Explanations and Ellie

**Chapter Eight  
Explanations and Ellie**

 **A/N Meaningful Fluff, thanks for reading.**

 **OoOoOoO**

"Well, how did it go?" Chuck asked as soon as Sarah got in in the car, pale from nervousness.

"I hope you like goldfish," Sarah said with a grin.

"It worked?" Chuck asked, smile growing rapidly.

"Mhmm". Sarah replied.

"And you're… you're umm ok with it right?"

"Chuck, I'm terrified, and excited. I've never done this before, never had something real, something meaningful. I've certainly never shared a room with someone before…. it's a lot to take in."

Chuck's shoulders sagged

"But I want it!" Sarah continued. "I want this; I want us. Chuck you make me feel… so good, about myself about life. I'm scared but I want you."

Sarah was proud of herself. Getting her thoughts out like that. She saw his reaction, his smile at her words. She could do this.

"Sarah, I'm scared too, I'm stupid happy, somewhat in disbelief, but I cannot begin to say how amazed I am at this, at us." Chuck's mouth stalled, searching for words. "I just can't believe this is all real."

"It's real, Chuck, it's real. I have one favor to ask?"

"Anything!" Chuck replied without hesitation.

"Can I be with you to tell Ellie? I'm worried she's got a not so good opinion of me, and she's the closest thing I've had to a real friend in a long time I.. I want her to like me. I want her to like us," Sarah said.

"I'm not responsible to the damage done to your eardrums," Chuck responded wryly. "You have nothing to worry about Sarah; she loves you, loves what you have done for me."

"Chuck… she doesn't know what I do for you, right?" Sarah replied in horror.

"No, no, nothing like that, she doesn't know about the spy life stuff…" Chuck trailed off not quite sure how to continue.

What could Ellie possibly think she bought positive to his life? Sarah thought to herself. In her eye,s she'd practically stolen him from Ellie and any other girl/future and kept him waiting on Sarah… If she was being honest with hersel,f that's exactly what she'd done. Guilt gnawed at her momentarily then she dismissed it. Thank God she was done doing that.

"Sarah, you've brought the best out of me. Before you, before us, I was… aimless, wallowing in self pity. I hated myself, I had no idea who I was or what I wanted to do. You changed all of that and Ellie sees it."

Sarah was taken aback, what was this? What was she experiencing? How could she have done all of that for him? She wasn't a talker, she was not trying to do anything for him, except maybe keep him alive and outside of a bunker. Then again, if she was being honest with herself, she had changed just by being around him. There was no way he was trying to do that. He was too open to be able to conceal such manipulation. Can two people really have that effect on each other, is that what it means to fall in love?

Sarah smiled at him soft and sincere. "So you know what you want to do?"

"More or less," Chuck said with a half smile.

"Do tell Mr. Bartowski," Sarah grinned happily sliding into their banter.

"I've decided to open a series of Bavarian hot dog establishments run by Gorgeous super spies. Partially because you could serve any warm blooded male a car battery and they would eat it and say thank you, and partially because you have no idea how much I miss the Wienerlicious outfit," Chuck said bracing himself for her retaliation.

"Chuck, did you spill soda on my dashboard?" Sarah asked seriously pulling into the apartment complex parking lot. "Right there," she said pointing at the spot.

Chuck leaned forward terrified that he might have, right as he did…

THUNK. Sarah hit the breaks just a bit quicker than usual pulling into a parking spot causing Chuck's head to thump into the dashboard.

"I deserved that," Chuck said laughing and rubbing his head.

"Maybe if you're lucky when we go inside I'll kiss it and make it better," Sarah replied smirking.

Chuck smiled to himself, feeling rather foolish he leaned over to kiss her and…

OoOoOoO

Eleanor Bartowski soon to be Woodcombe was tired. She had just gotten home from a 24 hour shift, she had not seen her fiancé in that time, she needed to do laundry because she was out of sports bras, and the stupid wire in her bra was really starting to get annoying. On top of all of that, her lovable underachieving brother was clearly in love with a woman who was clearly in love with him but for some reason they were stuck in some weird relationship purgatory that would make Dante cringe.

She was tired, she was worried, she was hungry. She took solace in the fact that she had the apartment to herself. She was not in a particularly good mood, the lack of people made it easier for her to not be… unkind. Ellie quickly warmed up some leftovers and began to eat when the front door burst open with a 6'4 man child running, smirk plastered on his face, from a 5'9 Valkyrie who was doing her best to act angry with him.

In an instan,t her ailments and worries were forgotten. Chuck was different, He looked tired but his shoulders were not slumped. He was happy maybe even self assured. And Sarah, she was positively glowing. It was as if the look of love and adoration she would give to her brother when she thought no one was watching had not only remained in her eyes, but had transformed her whole posture. She was open, relaxed, happy. Ellie could not help but smile. Maybe that conversation Chuck said needed to happen, happened. Maybe Sarah figured out whatever was holding her back. Gos,h she wanted to ask, sit the two of them down and make them tell her/each other what they needed to. It would be good for them... But no, she would restrain herself.

"CHARLES BARTOWSKI, you wipe that smirk of your face or I will wipe it off for you!"

"Sarah, what did my brother do?" Ellie asked playfully.

Sarah's reaction was downright hilarious. A whirl of emotions ran across her face she had obviously not seen Ellie when she walked in. She looked down at her toes and responded.

"He umm, gave me a wet willie," Sarah said chuckling nervously.

Ellie smiled, they were playing with each other, thank goodness. Maybe the serious doom and gloom had passed.

"I'm sorry my brother is gross, I blame Morgan," Ellie replied smiling. "How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile!"

Sarah's smile radiated throughout the room. "I'm really good Ellie. Your brother and I are really good…" Sarah paused shyly looking like she wouldn't continue… then she blurted. "We are moving in together!"

"Really! Ohh my goodness that's wonderful, Sarah I'm so happy for y'all," Ellie gushed, she couldn't help herself. In a flash, Sarah was in her arms and to her surprise the embrace was returned in earnest.

"Thanks Ellie! We're going to look for apartments tomorrow. But we're both really excited about it."

"I hope you know what you're in for," Ellie said with a grin. "I've trained him the best I can, but there are some rough edges I've yet to work out."

Sarah smiled, then said seriously, "You've done an incredible job. Just don't tell him I said that right now because… he's in trouble."

Ellie smiled a deep, knowing smile, her bed awaited her and she would sleep soundly. Her brother was in good hands.

OoOoOoO

"So you're serious? I have time off? No missions, no Buymore?" Chuck was positively giddy as He laid back into his bed and Sarah snuggled comfortably into the crook of his shoulder. They had studiously left Chuck's bedroom door open in order to leave Ellie a view. Not ideal for what they both _really wanted_ to do, but it gave them an excuse for the surveillance to be affectionate.

"Ye,s Chuck! The General said that we have time off while you recuperate and we find an apartment." Sarah said.

She felt so good in his arm. Nuzzled against his side, she was good here. Something about him, about being near him, being next to him. It made her calm. Made her feel real; solid; present... worthwhile. She was feeling good.

"Can I ask you something?" Chuck asked gently.

"Anything," Sarah replied feeling reckless. So many things she wanted to tell him, but was not ready for, her heart was in his hands.

"Can I buy you dinner tonight?" Chuck said seriously.

Sarah relaxed and smiled, he was so gentle with her. Gosh, she loved him.

"I would be honored," Sarah responded leaning over and kissing his cheek.

A 20 minute nap, 45 minute drive, 10 minute wait at a beachside burger shack, and 5 minute walk later Sarah and Chuck were on the beach in Malibu. On their beach in Malibu. Waves crashed rhythmically on the sand drowning out the cities noise, as if their short walk on the beach had transported them into another world, a private world, free from the madness of the city, the government, the intersect. They had been transported into a world all their own.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Chuck asked seriously.

Memories flooded her mind, the avalanche of emotions she had felt that night. The happiness she had experienced on the date, the fear for his life, the anguish and regret over how she must have made him feel when he realized it wasn't a date. The resolve she felt in protecting him. From the second she walked into that Buymore he was her guy.

"I don't think anything could make me forget; This place is important," Sarah replied.

Chuck smiled, assuredly relieved to know that she felt the same way about the sight of their first serious conversation. "I think back to this place a lot, a lot over the past 2 years. Every time I feel overwhelmed or scared that the government is going to kill me, or that something bad will happen to Ellie, Devon, or Morgan. I remember your words and feel better."

Words have power Sarah thought to herself some more than others, but those words " _trust me Chuck"_ meant so much more than she knew at the time she had given them. She neither knew nor understood how or why, but those words were a prophecy. One which she would give her last breath before allowing them to come untrue.

"I love you," Sarah offered.

"I love you too," Chuck responded.

The ocean crashed before them, roaring its rhythmic battle cry, proud waves reaching as far up onto the land as its maker had permitted.

"Sarah, I need to tell you something that I've kept from you. I've never lied to you, it has just never come up and I thought it would maybe complicate things even more." Chuck said looking guilty.

She was taken aback by this, Chuck was an open book, he never wanted secrets. What could this be?

"Sarah, have you ever worked in cyber security or done anything with hackers?" Chuck asked

"Honestly, Chuck, no. I mean, at the farm we learned about the threat they pose, we learn basic cyber security, but most of the time we handle electronic data we move it off of a network because good hacker can beat our preventative measures," Sarah replied, curiosity growing.

Chuck smiled at this and continued. "Sarah, when I was at Stanford, before the visual imaging test and the stuff with Bryce, I became very interested in networks and cyber security. Mostly it was a fun hobby or a party trick, but I got very good at well, pretty much any form of hacking that there is. I eventually got a reputation and a nickname in some of the online communities who understand the intricacies of, well, what I can do…".

Sarah began to realize what he was saying. "There's a reason you were able to break the encryption on the fulcrum chip," she said urgentlly

"Yes," Chuck replied. "I stopped after my junior year when I realized how much trouble I could get playing around in… well… government networks and what not. But, I found out that some people in the FBI were looking for… me, and I stopped and never did it again. I didn't want to get kicked out of Stanford and ruin my life." Chuck chuckled as he trailed off.

Sarah smiled sadly, "What was your name Chuck? Your hacker handle?"

"The Piranha," Chuck replied solemnly.

Sarah's head spun for a moment as the realization dawned upon her. Not only was Chuck the most important government asset in the world but, he was also on the top 10 list of the government's most wanted hackers. For the latter he was not at risk of imprisonment, they'd be more interested in giving him a job, but her head spun at the situation she found herself in. She knew he was brilliant, charming, amazing, she saw it. How on earth could he not?

"You were right to keep that from us", she responded. "Had Beckman or Graham known what you were capable of, they would have been far more suspicious of Bryce sending you the intersect. You would have almost certainly been bunkered."

"But I'm glad you told me," Sarah continued leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Your not mad?" Chuck asked, surprised.

"No, Chuck. I asked you to trust me. At the time I wasn't ready, to do the same, but I am now, or at least I'm starting to be," Sarah said smiling. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I was thinking about using my… talents, to try and find him, and I didn't want to do that before asking you," Chuck replied.

Sarah pondered this for a moment. Beckman had just (inadvertently) provided them with some space for their relationship to grow. Doing this may risk that. But, the chances of Chuck walking with the intersect still in his head are… well she didn't know, but an intersect-free Chuck would be safe. Would be free, would be free to openly pursue her, to be with her. The thought warmed her.

"Can you do it without the NSA realizing it? Without giving away our location or your identity?" Sarah asked reasonably.

"Yes," Chuck replied.

"Then you should do it, I don't know what Beckman's plans are for you, but doing some backchanneling is not a bad idea. Be careful, and be sure to never mention it in range of any surveillance," Sarah said seriously.

The sun slowly set over the ocean as she and Chuck drifted into silence. She moved gently into him and he wrapped his arm around her. The night was fast approaching and cold began to creep in. Fortunately Chuck had brought a blanket which they spread over themselves. The beach had emptied, leaving them totally alone in a sea of sand.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Ye,s Chuck?" Sarah responded.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said

"Yes Chuck," she replied.

He had shared himself with her, given he his last secret, left her completely in charge of his future, gave her complete power of knowledge over him. Again asking nothing in return. He shared himself with her, she wanted to give herself to him. To be with him, to _know_ him. Not just now, not just tonight, but every night she had. He shared himself, opened himself, martyred himself again and again for her sake. He showed her love, spoke to her in love, taught her love. She wanted that. Complications be damned. He was hers and she would be his. Forever. Daunting as that may be.

So, she gave herself to him and he to her and neither would ever be the same.

A/N2

The beach, it had to be the beach. Move in next time, then big things. I am pumped. Drop me a line.


	9. Awake

A/N A short Chapter, another coming soon.

Chapter Nine  
Awake.

"If a thing is worth doing, it is worth doing badly"- G.K. Chesterton

OoOoOoOoO

All in, that's what she was, all in. Mind, body, heart, soul. What she experienced was… more than she had words for, more than her inner monologue could comprehend, she was with him completely. It was as if she was in a dream — the best she had ever had.

She and Chuck had come back from their haze, no words needed to be spoken, he held her gently for time unmeasured. For the first time in her life, she felt as if understood monogamy. Her father had taught her to use everything that she had to her advantage in order to pull off a con. He never asked her to use her body, but he formed her mind to believe all actions and behaviors as a means to an end. At the farm, this education was entrenched. Actions were illusions; behaviors were games the way to win was to choose the set of behaviors which accomplish the mission. Marriage, woman, and man, choosing each other again and again faults and flaws, what game was that? What was the mission? The object? The goal? She had never given it much thought; she had never really seen it done well. Never experienced anything that made it seem worthwhile.

But now, after that, after Chuck. Leaving, giving herself to another, would be… unthinkable. They had shared each other. Before, the buildup the months together but apart; he had committed himself to her. Again and again and she to him, although in different ways. All leading to… this, this union. Body and soul, one flesh. She was not naive; she had experienced desire before had had sex before. What she and Bryce had was… desirable, was enjoyable, but it was, costless, boundless, and by consequence: fleeting. For some reason, it now felt… wrong. She wanted Chuck; she had Chuck. They were one. She wanted no other; it would damage what she had. She was bound to him, no that's not right. She bound herself to him — freedom for love, a bargain...a gift.

"I love you, Chuck," she whispered, barely audible through the rumble of the waves.

"I love you too Sarah, with all I've got," Chuck offered in reply. She smiled, receiving his love. The gift she now knew she had always desperately wanted.

OoOoOoO

"Sarah, have you ever looked for apartments before?" Chuck asked taking a sip of the hotel coffee.

They had gone back to her hotel after their night together on the beach. He would not trade that night for anything, Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski made love in the moonlight, on their beach. But, the movies and stories artfully pass on important details, details a native Californian should know, like the fact that sand had a nasty habit of getting… everywhere.

So they went back to her hotel. He needed a shower; she needed a shower, they both got one… eventually. They had fallen asleep, clean and in love.

"Honestly Chuck, no," she replied. "The CIA has provided my living space, before that we moved around."

"Well crap, I haven't either," Chuck said chuckling. "Stanford had dorms; then I lived at the frat house… ever since then, I've… been with El". He was not mortified, but he could not help but be embarrassed.

"Well I guess we are both equally incompetent," Sarah replied sweetly, without skipping a beat.

"Where do we start? Chuck asked. "I mean I imagine that the government wants some say over where we go for security purposes or whatever."

"Beckman did not make that clear, so I suppose they are trusting my judgment," Sarah answered.

"So… where should we look?" Chuck asked.

"You're the LA kid, where do you want to live?" She responded.

Chuck paused and considered for a moment. "Sarah, I'd live under a bridge if you'll be there with me."

"Chuck… you're no help," Sarah pouted.

Chuck smiled, he loved this, loved seeing this side of her. So much of their time spent together she was so guarded, ghosts hiding behind her eyes. Letting herself go in spurts then regaining herself. Her pouting, her playfulness, was always there, was always her, she just seemed free to let it out.

"Well, I kinda like Echo Park. It's convenient, and we're close to Ellie and Awesome. But, Casey is there which could complicate things," he said with a smirk.

Sarah smiled mischievously. "Yeah, that could be a problem." Then her countenance darkened. "Chuck, we are gonna have to be very careful. I can't go back to the way it was before, I can't, but Beckman can't find out. We have to keep it a secret."

"Of course Sarah. I'll do anything for us, seriously, even if I have to act like a sad, mopey puppy dog. It's so worth it."

Sarah snorted… "I'm was no better, just better at hiding it."

"Add Oscar-winning acting performance to the list of things Sarah Walker can do," Chuck said reverently.

Sarah blushed at this, smiling even bigger.

"C'mon you goof, let's go for a drive and see some apartments."

OoOoOoO

Two days, an NSA moving crew, an emotional dinner with Ellie and Awesome later, and Chuck and Sarah found themselves relaxing in the courtyard in front of their apartment. Sarah has been wrong about Beckman's deference to her choice of a location to move in. The small family who shared the courtyard with.. well, Team Bartowski, had a mother who worked for the government. Beckman had arranged for her to be promoted to an urgent position in San Diego. Sarah felt bad at first until she realized that it was actually a really good opportunity for that little family. The courtyard was already surveyed, and Casey's proximity was good operationally for Chuck's protection and, Sarah imagined, for Beckman's continuing evaluation of Sarah's "compromise."

This was not overly worrisome, although it did mean that she and Chuck would have to be careful in order to keep their relationship a secret. It really was not the chief of her concerns at the moment. Her chief concern at this moment was how fast everything was moving. The thoughts and feelings that she had on the beach had not changed, she knew that there was no going back from Chuck, that he was the one for her. She was not worried about their relationship if she was worried about anything it was the unmistakable glimpse into a domestic future with Chuck which she had no training or any control. They were both far from this point, and Chuck had been careful not to joke or press her on the possibility, too careful if she was honest. But, the vision of the domestic simplicity which the past two days had given her frightened her more than she cared to acknowledge.

"Gosh I'm screwed up," she thought to herself. She had dreamed of a simple life, a house with a red door, surrounded by family and friends, people who cared about her for her rather than what she could do. But those dreams had been locked safely in the realm of fantasy, locked tight, tight enough that even that beautiful baby Molly could not… "no don't think about her" she chastised herself.

Chuck had not only unlocked the door; he had removed it from its hinges. He had proven time and again to be capable. Not only giving her a home to share but of being strong enough to wait for her to be ready to share it. For the first time in her life, a life in the light, outside of the shadows was conceivable to her, and that scared the hell out of her.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Chuck asked kindly, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, Chuck! I'm good, just sorta taking it all in," she said,

She was relieved about the surveillance in the courtyard. It gave her an excuse to hide. She knew he would not be mad at her, but she was mad at herself, mad for being scared. Sarah Walker did not frighten easily, it just sort of sucked that the thing that was frightening her was also the thing she had wanted (although not admittedly) for most of her life.

"Ready to head inside?" He asked smiling.

She steadied herself. Courage. Courage she had, fear she felt, but also the courage to match it.

"Yes," she said getting herself up and reaching to pull him up from the fountain side.

They walked together, eyes locked on each other, barely noticing their surroundings. In their focus, neither saw Ellie's dolly that was supposed to be put up by Morgan. That was until Chuck's long stride had found it as he absentmindedly reached for the door.

Sarah saw the whole thing in slow motion as she sprang into action, catching Chuck as he fell. His whole body weight almost knocking her over as she moved underneath him to make sure that he didn't re-injure himself.

"in case you didn't realize already, you're moving in with a clutz," Chuck said sheepishly.

"Are you okay Chuck?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Physically? Fine. Emotionally? Incredible. I mean my pride is… well, it umm there wasn't all that much, to begin with, so I'm great," Chuck rambled. "I'm just glad I didn't knock you over. I mean, I want to sweep you off your feet, but I sorta pictured it differently."

Sarah smiled. "Ohh, pray tell Mr. Bartowski, how do you intend to sweep me off of my feet?" Sarah joked.

"Ohh you know, a couple of googly eyes, maybe a finger gun or two, then really swoop in for the kill by… "Sarah, what's that?" Chuck said pointing towards Casey's apartment.

Alarmed Sarah looked towards where he was pointing, no sooner had she done so did she feel her feet leave the floor. Chuck had scooped her up while she wasn't looking.

"Ahhhhhrrrghh! Put me down you overgrown manchild," she laughed while she said it. He threw the door open and carried her across the threshold.

All of the nerves, the fear of claiming her dream, were replaced by a glow in her core. A ball of joy radiating from her stomach throughout her whole body. She could not help but smile, could not help but laugh. She had been made lucid by his love. His stupid, goofy, unabashed love. She was in her dream, she was aware; better still, she was awake.

A/N2  
More to come, today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading.


	10. 1st Contact

**A/N We are finally moving agian. Looking forward to the next few chapters!**

 **Chapter Ten  
1st Contact **

**OoOoOoOoO**

It had been three days since Chuck had constructed his search algorithm designed to make contact with Orion. Sarah had thought it too risky for her to access his file with the CIA. Chuck agreed and so decided to utilize his skills acquired as the Piranha in order to try and make contact with the mysterious individual. Per Sarah's instruction, Chuck was careful to mask the location of his computer while it executed the search. This was impossible to do so completely, but Chuck was good enough that his search was as invisible as possible. They planned to make contact with Orion and try and find out if intersect removal was possible while keeping Chuck's identity and location secure. After setting up the search engine crawler, Chuck had not thought much on it. His mind was fully focused on adjusting to his new life with Sarah.

For the past two years, Chuck had tried to learn everything he could about Sarah. Every passing comment, every detail of her preference, every bit of information was water to a desert plant. He drunk it all in, savoring it, treasuring it, never knowing when or if another revelation would come. The past three days had been a torrential downpour, the likes of which he had never seen before. Their proximity to Ellie made it operationally necessary for them to share a room. The CIA sprung for a California King sized bed to "minimize the amount asked of the agent and asset." Chuck and Sarah laughed privately at the CIA mover who had told them that. They had made excellent use of the spaciousness of the bed, but not for what the CIA had intended. It was the little things which were most precious to him — the way she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her incoherent speech before 8 am. The fact that she demanded 30 minutes of absolute silence before going to bed. He was taking it all in, and he loved every second of it. There was one oddity, the fact that she chose to leave most of her clothing in her suitcase rather than in their shared closet, but he did not dwell on it. The changes in their relationship, in their lives, were big ones and sudden. Sarah had been on the run her entire life, of course, her habits would be different than his, he was just happy to be with her to be in love with her and she with him, that would be enough.

The time which they got to spend together was wonderfully unspectacular. They had done the spectacular, the adventurous, the dangerous. The foundation of their deep friendship and deepening partnership (to the fullest extent of the word) was built upon their death-defying commitment to one another in literal death-defying circumstances. Both of them could honestly answer in the affirmative to the question, "Would you die for your partner?" The past three days asked a more important question, however, "Can you live with them?" Sacrificing your life takes only a moment, a split second decision fueled by love. Living with someone demands making that decision again, and again, and again.

The normalcy of the entire situation was daunting for both of them, but particularly for Sarah. Chuck was aware of this; he had studied her, learned about her. Meeting Jack Burton had contextualized so much of Sarah's behavior and action. It made so much sense of her entry to the spy life. She was used to excitement and adventure from a young age, but she did not choose that wholly on her own. Her father chose much of her life for her. All of that somehow led her into the CIA. She had not told him the details, the whole story. He would wait, but one thing was for sure, domesticity was not something she was familiar with, and it might be something that she feared.

This worried Chuck; while on the one hand, she did not seem to be enamored with the glamor and austenciousness of the spy life, she was a woman who was cultured and refined in every way he was not. He was domestic in every sense of the word. She was a fine wine from the French Rivera; he was a domestic brew from the heartland. He feared that he would not be enough for her, that their foray into normalcy would, like the suburbs mission had, lead them further apart rather than closer together. That one day she would leave him, as almost everyone in his life had.

While these fears were real, they were not overwhelming, because nothing about Sarah's actions save perhaps the suitcase, indicated that Sarah felt any of the ways that Chuck feared she did or would. Too much of their time had been spent giving themselves to one another, had been Sarah opening up to him. They had done almost everything together: organizing their kitchen and living space, cooking and eating together, and... other enjoyable things. All of this time Sarah's hands had rarely left Chuck's body. She took every opportunity to show affection to him in. He had noticed before her fondness for fixing his tie, or coat. She had often found ways to touch him. But now that they were together, and in their home, she would not stop, and Chuck had no interest in preventing her. He loved her with all that he had, and she loved him back. Everything else, the search for Orion, the Intersect, the government's control over his life was ambient noise in comparison to the melody of merry presently playing throughout his mind.

Their blessed vacation was coming to an end soon. The apartment had been set up, his injuries had healed, and Fulcrum was apparently making noise in Hong Kong. Chuck was supposed to head to Castle the next morning in order to review some files and see if he would flash on a Fulcrum assassin codenamed "Vincent." Chuck intended to get the most out of his last night of freedom. He was going to cook Sarah his famous Chicken Pepperoni. They had done takeout or eaten at Ellie's for the past few nights as the apartment was not fully ready but now that it was, and all of the necessary dishes were purchased and stored in the cupboards, Chuck would finally get to cook for Sarah. Twice over the last nine months, he had tried to cook for Sarah. Both times were, unfortunately, interrupted. The first, by the death of Langston Graham and the second by one Morgan Grimes, although, the second time was not his best effort. He was reeling after Bryce had ruined his attempt at the "Montgomery" and Sarah had shown up to make sure he was ok. God he loved her. Chuck had heated up a frozen pizza, and they were eating it in the courtyard when Morgan decided that he needed some emotional support.

He was hopeful that they would enjoy one last blessed evening together before they had to begin to pretend as if they were merely a handler and asset, and if they truly were wanting to be convincing, a handler and asset with an enormous amount of sexual tension built up between them. He had become familiar with the concept of faking it; now he must fake not it, or something like that. All of that was for tomorrow. Tonight, they were Chuck and Sarah.

"Chuck, I'm home! I'm gonna hop in the shower." Sarah exhaled catching her breath from her run.

He smiled at her phrasing; she had never called her hotel "home." "Awesome, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes or so!" Chuck replied.

Sarah walked into the kitchen where he was marshaling an impressive number of operations. Cutting boards, saute pans, ingredients all marshaled around a laptop which had a recipe pulled up and Generator^First Floor by the Freelance Whales blaring out of the speakers.

Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of him. He must have looked ridiculous with his cooking apron on and dishes all around him. But she was not laughing; she was smiling her soft smile. The one he craved, the one of surprised sincerity.

"Chuck, you didn't have to go to all of this trouble," she said sweetly.

"I wanted to. I hope you worked up an appetite, and if you hate it we can go get something it's no big deal," he replied.

"I'm sure I'll love it, it smells great, unlike me, I'll be right back." She kissed him as she walked away.

What a life he got to live. He could not stop smiling; he was in love with the most amazing woman in the world. She was a mystery, yet she made herself known, piece by piece. One thing was abundantly clear; she loved him. That made him want to sing.

He went to the computer to change the song. He needed a new tune, one to match his mood. He opened his ri-Tunes library to select a new playlist when his entire screen went black. One line of command script blinking green in the middle of the screen.

 **Are you Alone?**

This could only mean one thing; Orion. Thoughts whirled through his head. Orion was in his system; he knew where Chuck was, Chuck had no reason to think that Orion was against him in any way. But at the same time, he had no reason to think that Orion was for him. For now, he needed to play along.

 **Yes.**

A return question flashed before him.

 **How long until your handler returns?**

Handler? Either how did he know… Perhaps this was a trap. Perhaps Beckman was testing him.

 **Who Are You?**

A moment passed.

 **Orion. Your search algorithm was clever.**

Pause...

 **...it smelled of carnivorous fish**

Relief washed over Chuck. Whomever this was, it was not Beckman. Unless Sarah had… no, no she would not have, this was no honeypot, he knew Sarah, she loved him… it was real.

 **...Standby…**

Chuck's entire screen locked down and went haywire the only think visual was a modulated face that looked somewhat like a Blues Brother.

"I imagine that you want to get the intersect out," Orion said candidly.

This had to be Orion; nobody else would know the strain and stress that the intersect was. Those with partial knowledge saw it as a prized possession, a key to unlock unlimited power. Those who knew it knew it was a curse. A technology too powerful too important to allow the wielder to remain as they are, the one ring to rule them all. But, Chuck did not want to lose Sarah. If he lost the intersect, she would no longer be needed to stay. Fear gripped him; he hesitated then replied:

"Yes, I want to remove it… Is that possible?"

"It is possible, but it will take time, we will need to meet, away from your handlers. They will not what the intersect removed," Orion said urgently.

"You know about my handlers?" Chuck replied. This was dangerous. If Fulcrum where to set a trap they would want him away from his handlers.

"I know almost everything about your situation, Chuck. I want to help; the government has abused you with my technology, I want to make it right," Orion said solemnly.

"How can I trust you? How do I know this isn't a trap?" Chuck replied reasonably.

"Because if I were Fulcrum, an assault team would be mobilizing to pick you up as we speak… There isn't a way for you to be sure. You'll have to trust me."

"Let me bring one of my handlers. Overwatch only, she wants the Intersect out of my head, we won't involve the higher-ups."

"No! You can't trust her, Charles. She is trained to lie; to manipulate." The modulation voice cracked in the urgency in the voice. It was odd; something felt familiar about the usage of his name, the transition from Chuck to Charles.

"She has saved my life more times than I can count, you're a disembodied voice on a screen. I want the Intersect out, but I trust her more than I trust you," Chuck said with finality; he knew that Orion may bail, but he was willing to risk it. Better imprisoned with the Intersect than free and distrusting Sarah.

"She will stop you from getting it out, she belongs to her superiors, she is duty bound to report you," Orion said almost frantically.

"You know a lot about me, enough to know I am the intersect, and that Sarah is my handler. But you do not know everything. I trust her, I will meet with you, but I will tell her. If that means that you will not show, then I suppose I will try and get the intersect out another way," Chuck finished hoping Sarah would back his play.

"If the two of you do not come alone, I will not show up. If you do, meet me at the Del Taco on San Fernando and Western at 11pm tonight. I hope you are right."

OoOoOoO

Sarah's heart was full as she got out of the shower. The past three days were what the suburbs should have been like. Free from observation, just doing normal stupid goofy things. She had never known someone like Chuck. She had been courted, that she was used to. Men had bought her fancy dinners, gifts, all playing the game of seduction. But she could not remember the last time that someone had cooked a normal simple meal just for her. She liked this, she loved him, she knew just the way to show it. She opened up the zipper in her suitcase that had her lingerie in it and smiled a devious smile.

A few minutes later Sarah bounced into the kitchen to find Chuck in an entirely different mood than the one she'd left him in. It looked as if he had finished most of the cooking, but rather than singing carelessly he was pacing frantically.

"Chuck, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, while you were in the shower, Orion contacted me through my computer."

Sarah's mind slammed into gear as she reached for her phone to check the security feed. No activity; that was good. She needed to know exactly what had happened. Chuck looked pale as if he were waiting for a scolding from her. Sarah was afraid of a trap, but also excited. If this were Orion, then they could get the Intersect out of Chuck, he could be safe, he could be free.

"Chuck, you did nothing wrong, you did exactly what you should have done. We will eat our dinner that you so kindly prepared, then we will go meet this Orion." Sarah spoke with a confidence she was not sure she felt, but she knew he needed.

"Chuck, I will never let anything happen to you, we will be okay," she added

He smiled at this and ushered her to their dining room table. It was set beautifully with a candle in the middle. He filled both of their plates and they sat across from each other.

"I don't know what it is about me trying to cook for you that leads to insane circumstances; but maybe I should give it up," Chuck offered lightening the mood.

"It has been a bit of a catalyst, but it's too sweet for you to give it up," Sarah laughed taking her first bite. "Ohh my gosh, Chuck, this is soo good… nope; even if WW3 breaks out you gotta cook for me."

At this he beamed, nerves for their meeting all but forgotten. Sarah was pleased with herself, she loved being able to make him happy, it made her happy. Whatever was to come later that evening they would face together. She was confident it was not Beckman nor Fulcrum, it made her nervous that she knew so little about Orion, but she was confident that she could handle it. That they could handle it. Chuck needed protection, but he was not a liability.

"I'm glad you like it! Unfortunately it is the best thing I can cook, so it is all downhill from here," Chuck said smiling.

"Well, between my breakfast's and your dinners we can probably survive indefinitely," Sarah replied.

"I love you Sarah Walker," Chuck said seriously

"I love you too Chuck," she replied shyly, but sincere.

OoOoOoO

Sarah pulled her Porsche into the nearly vacant parking lot of the Del Taco. It was an odd place to meet, but that was in line with everything else they knew about Orion. He was eccentric and reclusive. Sarah scanned the area. There was no place where a tactical team could disguise itself. This place lent itself perfectly to being a neutral site. Sarah exhaled and released some of the tension in her stomach. She pulled into a parking spot scanning the parking lot and restaurant. Four cars sat outside, two sedans, a jeep, and a Land Rover with tinted windows. If she was to bet, that was Orion's vehicle.

"Should we go inside? Chuck asked nervously."

Sarah checked the time: 11:01.

"I suppose so. You go in and order us drinks and french fries, I'll scan the perimeter and meet you there."

"You sure you don't want me to stay in the car?" Chuck asked grinning.

Sarah stared at him flatly not dignifying his statement with a response.

"See you in a sec," Chuck added moving inside.

Sarah continued scanning the perimeter, keeping an eye on Chuck through the window of the restaurant, but she saw nothing. She joined Chuck inside. He had a confused look on his face speaking with what appeared to be the manager of the restaurant, could that be Orion?

"Yes, Sir, he told me you and your girlfriend would show up and drive take his car home. He asked me to leave you the keys."

"Ahh, yes, right right," Chuck stammered. "Sorry for the confused look, it has been an exhausting day."

Chuck examined the keys and showed them to Sarah. Sure enough, they belonged to the Land Rover outside. Chuck unlocked the car, wincing as he pressed the button. The car unlocked.

"Chuck, there are probably directions in the car, but we should get in together. We can't separate," she said seriously.

"Got it," he said as they both reached for the car doors.

They both got inside, Sarah checking the backseat.., where she found a wiry-haired man sitting calmly before her.

"Orion," Sarah stated.

Dad? Chuck asked.


	11. Orion's Tale

A/N Big thank you to my longtime Beta reader David. As well as helpful suggestions from Zettel. Lot's of set up going on here. Hope you enjoy it. (Don't own chuck)

OoOoOoO

With every step of our lives we enter into the middle of some story which we are certain to

misunderstand.– G. K. Chesterton

OoOoOoO

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Orion's Tale**

Dad? Sarah's mind flashed back to reading Chuck's dossier. "Father: Stephen Bartowski: Ph.D. Computer Science UCLA. Resigned Teaching Post 1981. Employment Status: unknown. Whereabouts: Unknown." None of that indicated that this was the architect of the Intersect. Nor did any of the conversations she and Chuck had had on the matter although, admittedly, those had been few and far between. The past was dangerous territory conversationally; they had both been studious to avoid it. But, it was now unavoidable.

"Hello, Charles," Stephen said tentatively. Chuck's face was wrinkled in bewilderment. Chuck's mind moving visibly at warp speed (ha! Nerd point), Stephen's face was solemn. His features were hollow, gaunt, weary from worry. He had the appearance of a man on the run. His eyes were directed towards Chuck, but not directly at him. It was clear that Stephen was anxious about the whole affair.

"I've programmed coordinates in the car's navigation system. If you would, follow them, please. I need to stay back here; it isn't safe for me to be picked up on traffic cameras. No one can know that I have met with you," Stephen declared, finding his voice.

"You're… Orion? You… you created the Intersect. Is that why you left?" Strains of deep emotion were woven around each word Chuck spoke. Sarah's heart broke for him. Instinctively she reached her left hand towards him, softly gripping his arm in reassurance. Chuck relaxed; Stephen tensed.

"Charles, I'll explain everything when we get to the secure location, we cannot have this conversation out in the open. Agent Walker, I assume you were not followed," Stephen said with an edge creeping into his voice.

Chuck looked at Sarah for the briefest of moments, pain, and confusion in his eyes. Then he started the car and began driving.

"Dad. I, my head is spinning; I don't know where to begin. You're Orion, you created this thing in my he…

"Not here, Charles," Stephen interjected.

Chuck was taken aback, but he quickly rallied. "Fine, fine, I'll wait. It's probably for the best ,it will give me time to process. But one thing that can't wait is this. Her name is Sarah, Dad, and... she's my girlfriend." Sarah felt the corners of her mouth creep up despite the strain of the situation.

Stephen opened his mouth, perhaps to object, but then held his peace.

OoOoOoO

As a child, Chuck had long had a sense of high adventure. A desire to get caught up in a great story. Perhaps that is why he was so drawn to the great comic book stories. Having a purpose, a backstory, a destiny. These things were appealing to a gangly kid with an abandonment complex. Chuck had longed for his life to mean something, for the abandonment to mean something, for there to be a higher purpose to all of the mess he had endured. Who knew his childhood dreams were so prophetic? He was the son of Orion. The man who created the Intersect. The man Beckman seemed to fear. Chuck was fighting to think through all of this without getting lost among his emotions. Fortunately, the navigation system was taking them into the mountains, so he had time to think.

This revelation changed everything. He was angry about his father's abandonment of him, of course; but now, he at least had some understanding of why, or at least, he hoped he did. If Chuck was the most important government asset because of the secrets in his head, how important must the man be who knows how to recreate the programming that made it possible? Maybe his dad was trying to protect him and Ellie by leaving. That thought comforted and terrified him. His hope projected a bridge of thin ice across a lake of despair. If it held, his family could be reunited; if it failed he fell into the abyss. But, perhaps someone would be there to pull him out?

It was at this point that Chuck felt Sarah's hand resting gently on his thigh. She was a master of presence. She sat in silent vigil, bearing witness to Chuck's confusion and conflict, reassuring him with her silent desire simply to be there. She gave him strength, knowing he was not alone, knowing that whatever was revealed they were in this together. That was good because the navigation system directed them off onto a dirt road. The moon was nowhere to be found, increasing Chuck's sense of foreboding about the imminent conversation. The road led to a moderately sized cabin in a clearing, the clearing surrounded by dense forest. Chuck put the car in park and his dad lept out of the car to go open the cabin, leaving Chuck and Sarah with the briefest of minutes to talk.

"Sarah, I don't know what to say or do. My dad is Orion. My dad. He made the Intersect, Sarah my head is spinning I.."

"Chuck, breathe; it is going to be ok. Better than ok. Your dad loves you and will help you, no matter what, Orion could have been Fulcrum, this could have been a trap. I know it's hard, but this is actually good for you," Sarah said reassuringly.

Her words hit Chuck like a ton of bricks. His shoulders slumped, and Sarah tried to hide her horrified look that she had upset him. Obviously, that had been far from her intention.

"If he loved me why did he leave?" Chuck asked weakly.

"We'll soon find out," Sarah replied, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. She then backed up and stared directly into his eyes. "Regardless of anything, I need you to remember something."

"What's that?" Chuck asked.

"No matter what you find out you are my articulate Schnook," Sarah said with all seriousness.

With that, they entered the cabin together.

OoOoOoO

Sarah scanned the perimeter as she entered the cabin. It was spartan-like other than the sci-fi computer system which took up most of the south-facing wall. Stephen's eyes were fixed to the monitors, fingers whirling across the keyboard. After a moment he stopped and turned around; he beckoned them to sit down on some of the chairs in the living room.

"I'm sorry I don't have this cabin stocked with refreshments. But there is much to discuss, so you should probably sit down."

She and Chuck did as they were asked; Sarah nervous. She was adept at reading people, and every verbal and nonverbal signal given out by Stephen declared his mistrust of her. The Agent side of her accepted this without consequence. It was expected, but another part of her was deeply affected by his suspicion, hurt. None of this, damnit, she could control. Not his doubts, nor her reaction.

She was also worried about Chuck. His kindness to her a few months ago while she was dealing with her own dad weighed heavily upon her. He had revealed his own pain to her, in an effort to make her whole. Chuck was now face to face with that pain. Not only the pain of a lost childhood, but the pain which he had experienced over the past two years. She wanted to shield him, to protect him, but she knew he needed to face this, just like she had needed to face her own paternal demons. She had not met them alone, so neither would he. He took a seat on an old futon; she sat next to him, leaving space between them.

The apple had not fallen close to the tree, evidently, for Stephen's was visibly unmoved by Sarah's gesture. His features remained impassive. He began his tale.

"Charles, first of all, it is good to see you. I am sorry about the circumstances, hell, I am sorry about a lot of things. I wish I had more time to talk about everything. But I don't."

"What!" Chuck interjected, but Stephen cut him off.

"Please, son, just let me finish."

Chuck relented, and Stephen continued. "I am Orion; I invented the Intersect. Originally it was designed to help people learn. I was fascinated by the possibilities. If the mind could be encoded with information, so many people could be helped. Learning disabilities could be overcome, Alzheimer's patients could be given back memories. I threw myself into the research. I was making considerable progress, but my grant funding was running dry, and for some reason, I was denied when trying to apply for more research funds.

"Then, a few years before you were born I applied for a grant I had not heard of before. Throughout the application process, a man met with me who was fascinated by my research, but in a strange way. He was interested in different applications of my research. Desperate as I was, I ignored my better judgment and accepted his funding. As it turned out, he was from the CIA. I was naive then, naive and arrogant. I cared more for my research than its consequences, the Pandora's box it might open. I took the apple from his hand.

"That was a few years before Ellie was born. My research continued and the Intersect in its beta stages took shape and… well, something went wrong; it ruined an agent's life, and the program was shut down for some 20 years. In December of 2001 I was contacted again and asked to help finish what I had started. Reluctantly, I agreed. I wanted, no, I needed something good to come from all of the damage I had done…" Stephen trailed off struggling with his composure.

"I've eaten the sour grapes, your teeth are now on edge, and for that, I am profoundly sorry."

Sarah looked at Chuck, whose eyes were glossy; he was holding himself together, but barely, clearly affected by the story.

"But, Charles I think I can help you. I think I can get the Intersect out of your head; I can get you your life back."

"Dad, I… is that why you left? Because of the government, because of your research, because of the Intersect?" Emotion was thick in Chuck's voice.

Stephen's shoulders sagged at Chuck's question. And then, Sarah clearly saw the familial resemblance.

"Charles, nothing I say is a good excuse for leaving you and Eleanor to fend for yourselves. All of it was my fault. My research led to my need to leave; I alone bear responsibility for that. But yes, Charles, that is why I left. It was too dangerous. At the time the Soviet Union was desperately trying to find some way to avoid disintegration. Gorbachev was rapidly embracing a policy of conciliation, but radical factions in his government were still trying to find some technological advantage. They were beginning to involve criminal elements such as Alexei Volkoff in a desperate attempt to remain in power. My research became known, I could not risk your's and Eleanor's safety, so I ran. I became Orion." Stephen finished.

"Dad, I, I can't believe this. I… you…" Chuck paused, regaining his composure. "Why do we not have time to talk?"

"Because if Beckman finds out that you have met with me, she will more than likely throw you in a bunker." Stephen glared at Sarah as he said this.

"Why?" Chuck asked, "The sooner she gets Intersect out of my head, the sooner she can get back to the greater good, or whatever it is she does."

"Charles, you are the only functioning Intersect. She needs you. Fulcrum has infiltrated her ranks, and she cannot trust most of her agents. Your team is currently the only successful one," Stephen stressed.

"Okay, but why would she put me in a bunker, if we are successful?" Chuck asked, reasonably.

Sarah arrived at the conclusion before Chuck. She knew how the game was played and was more familiar with those in power.

"Because. You can flash from a bunker - like you did last week from the surveillance van. If your dad removes the Intersect, Beckman loses her advantage," Sarah interjected seriously.

Stephen looked surprised at Sarah's statement. He nodded at her.

"Agent Walker… err Sarah is right," Stephen conceded.

"She will not find out," Sarah said simply. "We have another hour at least before we need to leave to get back to Echo Park, before Casey could possibly notice we are gone. What is our other time constraint?" Sarah asked but already expecting the answer.

"Fulcrum knows I am in Los Angeles. They are looking for me. I have to stay ahead of them," Stephen replied.

"So, you can take the Intersect out of him here? Then we go back to Echo Park and tell Beckman. She will be irate, but she won't be able to do anything about it. The Intersect will be gone."

"I'm afraid I can't remove it yet," Stephen said. "I don't have the proper technology. Bryce destroyed the first Intersect computer, then your former boss, Graham, destroyed the government's re-creation of it. There is a third government reconstruction going on, but it is not complete and is heavily guarded. In order for me to remove the Intersect, I need to reprogram an adequate computer to cancel the original images. That takes time and serious hardware."

"So, why don't we just wait until the new Intersect is completed and then use it?" Chuck asked.

"Several reasons, but the primary one is that Beckman may have you killed before we get the chance," Stephen's face was grave.

"Dad, no, she wouldn't, she was letting me go last time before the last one blew up. She needs me now, but she would not kill me!"

Sarah's throat closed and her breathing became shallow. Casey had told her it was okay, that Chuck was safe, that she had nothing to worry about. Did he lie? Did Stephen know something that she did not?

"I can show you both the feed, Chuck. Beckman ordered Major Casey to eliminate you once the Intersect was online," Stephen said grimly.

Rage, hurt, betrayal, and righteous fury gripped Sarah. If this was true, then her worst fears were realized. She had been asked to do things - all in the name of the greater good. She believed in it at first. Certainly, it had lost its luster, but she had held on to the fact that there were limits to her superiors' evil. Some things were off-limits. Killing Chuck, killing someone who had risked his life for the agency numerous times, who had saved other agents, surely that had to be off-limits.

Stephen pulled up a surveillance feed from Castle on his computer wall. It was a private breifing between Beckman and Casey. The Harpy gave the order. Casey protested, but eventually relented. Stephen pulled up another feed of Casey entering the Morgan door later that night. Right before Sarah was to meet Chuck for their third attempt at a first date.

Chuck eyes were awash with bewilderment. His mind struggling to comprehend what he had just seen. He looked to her not knowing what else to do.

"Are we sure Casey wasn't just sneaking in to get some Chicken Pepperoni?" Chuck joked weakly. "I'd say it's to die for but given the circumstances…" he breathed deeply. "Sarah what should we do?"

"Chuck, I need you to look at me," she said with deadly conviction. " I will never let that happen to you. I had no idea about that order, and I will sure as hell stop any future ones from being carried out. If we have to we run, but I would rather get the Intersect out so that you can have a chance at the life you always wanted." At the life I'm beginning to embrace.

"How much time do we have before the Intersect is operational?" Sarah asked Stephen; her mind already planning contingencies for contingencies.

"Which one?" Stephen replied.

"You said that Graham destroyed the other one," Chuck interjected.

"Yes, but Fulcrum's Intersect hardware is operational. Their software however needs some work and I believe they are still working on access to the intel."

"Fulcrum has an Intersect? No, we destroyed Meadow Branch," Sarah said stunned.

"No, not Meadow Branch, Roark Industries. Their headquarters hosts it and the R&D department has the processing power to transmit the data. They are lacking some of the central programming, which is why they are trying to find me," Stephen replied.

"Dad, I know you hate Ted Roark, but come on—isn't that a bit far fetched?" Chuck asked.

"Charles, everything I have access to, everything I know about you, the government, the Intersect, your cover girlfriend. Do you not believe me? What reason do I have to lie?" Stephen asked with a hint of pleading in his voice.

Chuck's nostrils flared in anger and he opened his mouth to rebuke . But she grabbed his leg in reassurance. Fighting would do no good right now. They needed answers and time to think. Sarah would remind him about the nature of their "cover" later.

"No, you're right. That makes sense," Chuck responded. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well son, we can break into RI and use their machine to take the Intersect out of your head before the government deems you expendable again. Or, you can run with me; I know how to get you off grid. You can start over free from the threat," Stephen offered hopefully.

"Dad, no! What would that do to Ellie. It would kill her, she's had everyone walk away, I'm not adding to that and Dad she's getting married. You need to be there for that. I get that you leaving was complicated and I'm not trying to throw salt in that wound, but Ellie, Devon, and Sarah are my family. Starting over is out of the question."

Chuck spoke passionately and without forethought confirming Sarah's deepest hopes. Family. God she wasn't ready for that, but it felt so good nonetheless. This whole situation was completely screwed up, but even in the face of it, Chuck's commitment to her was unwavering.

"Then I suggest we break into RI. We can take the Intersect out and you can be free," Stephen said flatly.

"We'll need time to survey the building. RI is bound to have security and if Fulcrum is involved it will be even tighter," Sarah stated, getting down to business.

"I have to get Fulcrum off my tail. It may take a week or so. That should give you time to figure out a break-in strategy. Hopefully we can be in and out with nobody the wiser… Also, thank you for protecting my son," Stephen said sincerely.

"A week should be enough," Sarah responded unsure how to respond.

"Guys, what about Fulcrum?" Chuck asked indignantly. "We can't just sneak in and sneak out. If they build an Intersect, they could win, our intelligence agencies could be taken over by superpatriot mad men."

"Charles, it's not your fight. You've done more than enough. Perhaps we can do some damage to the system on our way out, I'm sure the Piranha could set them back a few months," Stephen said reasonably.

This was her Chuck, not a slave to protocol, not a programmed human automaton blindly following orders. But a slave to good—-A man in full.

"We can remove the Intersect. But we have to expose Roark as Fulcrum as well. A parting gift. Beckman may be willing to do something monstrous to protect the greater good. But she at least has a code by which she operates," Chuck finished.

"We'll figure something out, times up now. We have to go," Stephen stated plainly. "Take this" He said handing Chuck a R7 computer. "It is a secure device I can contact you through. I am sorry we don't have more time. We can talk in the car but not about anything Intersect related. This cabin blocks all communication monitoring. Once we are back in cell range, it is possible to be overheard."

OoOoOoO

A/N2 Lot's of stuff happening stay tuned for more. In the meantime, drop me a review!


	12. Cumulus Clouds and Coming Conversations

A/n Apologies for the delay and this short chapter. Responsibilities forced me to step away from this story for a week and a half. I will resume my normal posting schedule (about once a week) next week. Many thanks to Zettel and David Carner for their helpful suggestions and editing.

I do not own Chuck

Chapter Twelve  
Cumulus Clouds and Coming Conversations.

Most persons who came into contact with John Casey throughout the course of the career believed him to be an uncomplicated man. This was a mistake; a mistake of which he took frequent advantage. He was not, as many thought , a blind automaton following orders, nor was he an Old Glory patriot who believed actions done under the flag were proper actions. Nor was he some benighted deontologist who believed in the sanctity of the following of orders as an end unto themselves.

He was, despite appearances, none of those things. He was, at his core, a moral pragmatist. He believed firmly in fundamentals, the fundamental possibility of good in mankind, the fundamental reality of evil in their constitution, and the fundamental necessity for the restraint of such evil.

His government, the NSA, were capable of the same evil he longed to prevent. The same evil he gave his life to fight against. But, on the whole, they did more to restrain evil than spread such evil. He had seen the darkness of the human soul, the depths of human depravity, it was the enemy of the United States of America.

This solemn fact allowed him to sleep at night; but not to sleep soundly: he had the curse of a moral compass. It plagued him relentlessly about things which he had done, about the things he would inevitably have to do and about the things he was currently doing.

Utilizing the fullest extent of Chuck Bartowski while the Intersect was locked within his head, was morally permissible. It was not Chuck's fault, but it was not the government's either. The government had made an effort to limit the amount of damage done by Larkin, but some level of intrusion could not be avoided. It was not ideal, Bartowski had no the freedom to choose his fate, but then again, life was not ideal. Men do not get to choose their fate, but rather what to make of the hand they are dealt. Bartowski had been dealt a shit hand. Casey was proud of what Bartowski was making of it.

This led him naturally to his current moral quandary. What to do about Walker and Bartowski? He was not naive, Bartowski was head over heels in love with her and despite her fervent self-denials, she felt the exact same damn way about him. This put Agent Walker in violation of protocol. She was emotionally compromised with their asset. This was a good and important rule. But a rule that, was improperly applied to the current situation.

Bartowski was no seedy loser of questionable loyalty. He was an innocent bystander, a good man caught up in a situation over which he had no control. Walker being emotionally compromised would not lead her to actions contrary to the interest of the United States government, at least not so long as those interests did not involve irreversible harm to Bartowski or his family. Casey shuddered at the thought, flashing back to the order, an order over which he should have resigned. Bartowski did not deserve a bullet, nor a bunker for that matter.

The kid deserved a damn medal as far as Casey was concerned. Beckman, he hoped, realized that at this point. He believed ever since the missile command incident, that the kill order would not be repeated. He was unsure the first time if he could actually execute the order. Now, he was certain that he would not. No moral calculation in his estimation would justify the elimination, no, _the murder_ , of Charles Irving Bartowski. But, added to that, Casey was sure that protocol was unjustifiable in separating Bartowski from a woman he clearly loved and who clearly loved him in return. Bartowksi was no independent actor of dubious moral intent. If anything, the kid was an idealist, ridiculously high-minded. His principals may have been a bit too _blue and coastal_ for Casey's liking - but Bartowski lived by them and for that he earned Casey's respect.

The only danger Walker's feelings for Bartowski put their operation it was the fact that she would prioritize his safety over any mission specific mission objective. In the big picture, that was an operational advantage rather than a hindrance. Beckman had asked him if he believed Agent Walker had compromised herself with Bartowski. Beckman was asking if she was emotionally involved or attached. Casey knew this had been the case since day one. Instead, he chose to assume she was asking if Walker had compromised her mission effectiveness in relation to Bartowski, and she had done no such thing. Beckman was on edge though, rattled by Fulcrum's assault, looking for threats and traitors where none were to be found. Casey needed to determine whether, as he suspected, Walker had finally given in to the inevitable; Casey did not care if she had, but Chuck had to learn to lock down the ladyfeelings that ran all over his face. Bartowski was supposed to be back at the Buy More that afternoon; Casey would confront him then.

OoOoOoO

The ride home had been… tense. What do you say to the man whose approval meant everything, whose departure was devastating, and who now was, to some degree, vindicated for that departure? Simultaneously, Chuck was dealing with the revelation that the person to whom he trusted his safety time and again for the last two years almost executed an order for his termination.

Fortunately, Sarah had offered to drive the three of them back to the Del Taco, giving Chuck the time to process his thoughts. "Process" was a euphemism: he did not master his emotions or organize his thoughts, he encountered a storm. A raging tempest in his mind nearly paralyzing him with fear, rendering him unsure how to proceed. Casey had always been a hardass. He complained of Chuck's sensitivity, mocked him whenever possible, and generally preyed upon his insecurities whenever possible. But, even so, Casey never pressed past the final boundary, he was always using a blunt blade. Deep down, beneath the layers and layers… and layers and layers-and layers of anger, Casey cared about Chuck and Sarah. Or at least so Chuck had thought until a few hours ago. Now it turned out that,at least a few months ago, and perhaps still, Casey's loyalty rested solely with the chain of command. Chuck was surprised at the pain that thought caused him.

Perhaps Chuck's understanding of the military mind was too dependent upon movies and TV. He had thought that the shared experiences on missions forged a kinship stronger than the chain of command. That Casey was his friend, a friendship forged in the crucible of danger. This perhaps was true to an extent, but what friend (in any reasonable sense of the word) would be willing to end the other friend's life because of an order of convenience? Perhaps Casey was not the "military man" Chuck thought. Perhaps the ideals of fidelity trumpeted in military movies were self-justifications for the trauma dealt out by the dubious business of death. Chuck did not know -what he did know is that his situation had just gotten far more complicated. Fulcrum was not his only fear; imprisonment was not his worst fate, he now had to contend with the possibility that his journey ended with a knife in his back figuratively and literally.

His saving grace in all of this was the woman sitting to his left. She was his savior in this storm. She was the only reason that he was not totally and completely freaking out. Sarah, then and now, would never betray him. If tonight had taught him anything. it is that his faith in Sarah had not, and would not, ever betray him. He did not really need the assurance. If he was being honest, he had taken her word on faith since pretty much the moment she walked into his life. But it was no small encouragement to see that his faith had not been in vain. Chuck may have to face Fulcrum, his past, his future, and the U.S. Government, but he would not have to face them alone. Sarah would be by his side, not just in friendship, but in full. She had awoken from her sleep beneath the deck and she was beside him; her presence rebuking the wind and the waves.

They arrived home about an hour before dawn. Chuck temporarily looped the cameras and disabled the motion sensors to allow them to sneak into their home without governmental detection. Once inside, they almost instantly collapsed on the bed, exhaustion gripping the both of them. Chuck could see concern etched on Sarah's face, her typically unreadable expression replaced with lines of worry on her nearly flawless features.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Chuck asked.

"I should be asking you the same question," Sarah responded.

"Well, my dad is Orion, and my handler was ok with killing me a few months ago. I'd be lying if I said I was feeling awesome, but I am alright, all things considered," Chuck replied glumly. "But, that, my love, was a deflection. I asked you how you were." Chuck added with a smile.

"Chuck, I"… She paused struggling to find the words. "I'm worried, but that doesn't do any good. I am afraid for you, I'm angry for you, and I just… all of this is happening at once."

"I know what you mean," Chuck said with a sigh. "But, its kinda funny I'm not really worried about any of it."

Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "Chuck, no offense, but worrying is kinda your thing."

"None taken, and you're absolutely right. I don't know, I guess it's just that none of it is bothering me like I would expect it would. Casey terrifies me, my Dad confuses me, RI scares me; but ever since last week it's just not that big a deal," he finished with a shy smile.

Sarah looked puzzled at his statement, and then she put it together. Chuck watched as an array of emotions crossed her face, first a smile then an eye roll then, without warning she leaned into him for a soft kiss.

"Chuck, first of all that was cheesy, second, in spite of myself, I apparently like cheesy. Third, all of this is deadly serious. We may have to run. We may have to fight, we may have to fight Casey. I don't think it will come to that, but it might," Sarah said, growing somber.

Chuck nodded. "That is the thing that bothers me the most. Casey, in spite of his gruff exterior, has always protected me, and if I am being honest, he's protected us this last week. He has to know something is up between us, but he has backed all of our plays with Beckman. At least on the surface. I just don't understand how he could put a bullet in my brain."

"Chuck, when your whole world, living or dying, depends on the chain of command, orders become sacred. When you're asked to do things that make you lose sleep at night, that haunt your dreams, orders let you get through it.

"I'm not saying it's right, I'm not defending Casey, but I do know how hard it is to do what we do, and, at the same time,question the morality of your commanding officers," Sarah explained,deep sadness in her voice. "But, honestly I'm not sure if he would have been able to do it. I don't want to give you false hope, but if he had really wanted to kill you, he would not have timed his move to coincide with our dinner. He would have done it before or after. He knew I was going to be there; he had lied to me earlier that day when I asked if you were in the clear. He may have been willing to go through with it, I don't know, but he was deeply conflicted. Of that much I am certain."

Chuck exhaled in relief. He wanted to believe Sarah even if she was wrong. He wanted to live, he definitely wanted that, especially now that he and Sarah were together. But the sense of betrayal receded in the face of her explanation. Maybe he was a fool.

"That makes me feel better." Chuck gave a frustrated sigh, "Sarah, it's just hard to wrap my head around it," Chuck started, "How am I supposed to face him?" He finished with an expectant look at Sarah.

Sarah reached out to him and grasped his arm in support, her eyes soft. "Chuck I'm so sorry. But you have to act as if you know nothing. Your Dad has given us a tactical advantage. We know what we are up against and will be able to anticipate Beckman's play if your dad can't get the Intersect out. But, we lose that if Casey or Beckman suspect something is up. We have to act as if nothing has happened, as if we know nothing."

"We", beautiful word, shone amongst her other words, a diamond in a sea of coal. Sarah said 'we' as if it were natural, as if there was no conceivable alternative.

"Sarah, what if we have to run? This is all happening so fast, can you do that? You'd be committing treason, leaving a job that you are the best at. Baby, I love you. I don't think I can ask that of you," Chuck said with conviction.

"And you think I can turn my back on you and let you be bunkered or killed?" She responded with equal conviction.

Chuck opened his mouth to speak, then he realized the truth of her words. He could never forgive himself if she got hurt because of his inaction, it's why he never stayed in the damn car. Of course she, who could actually help him, would never abandon him.

She thanked his silence with a kiss. He loved her, words were not her strong suit, she showed her love through action, he would not hinder her.

"Sarah, I..." Chuck started.

"I love you too Chuck," She interjected.

"One mission at a time Chuck. One mission at a time."

OoOoOoO

A/N2 Next time… more plot I promise. Our story, is moving rapidly. Unfortunately my fingers cannot keep pace. Please be patient with me as I manage my responsibilities as a Husband, Employee, and Student.


	13. True Detective

A/N Here's another installment! Thanks to Zettel and DC for beta reading. All mistakes are my own (I am a horrible editor who does not own Chuck. But I will be going to see Shazam very soon.)

OoOoOoO

Chapter 13

True Detective

Chuck was anxious as he walked into the Buy More. So much had changed since he was last on the clock. His CIA handler/cover girlfriend had become his Girlfriend/Cover-CIA Handler and Orion the Great and Powerful had become Orion, his estranged father. His estranged father had now become a tragic victim of circumstance or had become Icarus, depending upon how generous Chuck was feeling. Despite himself, he was feeling rather generous. Finally, Chuck's hard-ass NSA handler/begrudging sorta friend John Casey is now potentially his Hard-ass NSA redundancy manager.

Chuck shuddered at the thought as he walked through the sliding doors, taking in the odor of hardware packaging and underachievement. Despite getting very little sleep, Chuck's mind was alert, his eyes on a swivel, scanning for Casey. He knew that he could not avoid him forever. He had to check into Castle to look over some reports about a "Vincent" character, but he wanted to ignore and deflect for as long as possible. For that, he would need to be sneaky.

"Bartowski," Casey grunted striding up to Chuck in a no-nonsense manner. "Home Theater room needs some maintenance," Casey barked, giving Chuck the eye.

"Casey, I haven't even clocked in yet," Chuck responded, exasperated; they had not used the Home theater room for anything spy-related in ages. Chuck steeled himself as he followed Casey, Chuck could not let on that he knew about the kill order; Sarah was adamant about that; he would not let her down. As they entered the room, Casey pulled out a pager-looking device, setting it on the table and turning it on. Then rounded on him.

"Bartowski, we need to talk about Walker," Casey grunted.

The look on Chuck's face was utterly dumbfounded. He wished he were able to control his expressions as Sarah did; this came totally out of left field. All morning he was thinking about his Dad's revelation and Casey's… betrayal? That for the first time in a week he was not thinking about Sarah.

"Umm, okay? Shouldn't we be talking with her here?" Chuck stalled trying to wrap his mind around Casey's intentions.

Casey ignored continuing: "You stayed at her hotel room the other night."

Chuck interjected "After the… interrogation? Yeah, I couldn't go home to Ellie in my condition; it made sense with the cover." Chuck finished a bit too quickly.

Casey stared at him, eyes boring holes into Chuck's a hint of disbelief in his eyes.

"Bartowski, I am going to say this once, and only once, I will deny it and make your life a living hell."

Chuck recoiled but nodded.

"When lines get blurred in our covers, superiors get antsy; when superiors get antsy, they make changes and agents get reassigned. I don't want to have to break in a new partner or be the one to listen to you whine about your feelings, I've done enough of that the past two years. So, if you want to keep our cover situation intact, you need to lock shit down… especially in front of the General."

 _Holy crap, Sarah was right, he knows!_ Chuck thought frantically to himself, _Wait, does he care?_ Chuck's mind went into hyperdrive. Did Casey, without saying it, just said he is ok with him and Sarah under the covers?

"Umm, ok, Case," Chuck replied feigning ignorance; "I'm not sure what you're implying, but Agent Walker is just doing her job, I've tried…". Chuck finished, slumping his shoulders as best he could.

Casey smirked, "Good, like that, but less pronounced on the body language, it's overdoing it." And with that Casey left the theater room.

OoOoOoO

Sarah scanned the business plaza taking in her surroundings. If Orion was right about Fulcrum working with R.I., that was huge. She had spent most of her morning reading documents concerning the NSA's contact with Roark. What she learned frightened her more than she cared to admit. Nothing that she was cleared to view portrayed of Roark as anything other than a Tech genius who was willing to play ball with Escalon. He was a goldmine to the NSA. There were records of government contracts negotiated in Roark's favor with a wink-nod to the NSA gaining unrestricted access to Roark's servers. His level of cooperation placed him above suspicion, although there was a collection of unsavory intel about Roark's personal… pleasures that would be leveraged if he ever got out of line. If Fulcrum had gotten to Roark, the NSA was blind to it, making them completely blind to all sorts of counter-espionage.

Stephen wanted to break into R.I. and use their intersect to remove the one in Chuck's head. It was a risky plan, but freeing Chuck would keep him safe, would allow him to return to his normal life.

 _Where would that leave you?_ She asked herself

It did not matter. If Beckman were willing to eliminate Chuck once, she would be willing to once again. She had to end this, take Chuck off of the board. He was too good to be a casualty in this shadow war.

Shoving that to the back of her mind and began walking towards the entrance to R.I. She had the floorplan from the county's office memorized, but she wanted to get a better look in the Research and Development Department. It was the only place with enough space to house an Intersect Room. If Stephen were right, security would be incredibly tight as she got nearer to where the Intersect might be, but she wanted to be certain before conducting an unsanctioned, illegal opp on an organization with about as much NSA cred as Beckman herself.

She strode up to the security check-in counter sliding into her cover as she went. She dressed as a student from UCLA; her sorority. Sweatshirt pulled over her semi-professional attire.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, I guess I probably should have called first, but I am a student writer for the Daily Bruin, and I wanted to do a piece on the upcoming tech launch here in a couple of weeks. Would there maybe be anyone who would be willing to talk with me about that?" She said in a tone of airy politeness.

The person at the desk was a man in his early fifties. Much to her professional chagrin, but private delight, his eyes had not once departed from hers, he did not ogle or stare which could perhaps be problematic for her.

"Ahh, UCLA student, my son goes there!" The man said beaming pride evident in his voice.

"Really? What's his name?" Sarah asked, feigning hopefulness.

"Stephen Sanders! My name is Randy. A pleasure to meet you. Have you ever run across him? He looks like me only with a full head of hair and forty fewer pounds," the man said with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure. It's a pretty big school," Sarah replied fondness growing for this kindly man.

"No matter, Unfortunately, I am not sure if I can help you, young lady. People have been running amok around here for weeks trying to get the software launch ready. But, I am certainly willing to put a call into Doug; our public relations liaison. He may be willing to squeeze some time in for you."

"Ahh, where are my manners, what was your name?"

"Sarah Wa...lden" and that would be great. Honestly, I am happy to talk with anyone; it doesn't have to be anyone important. Just someone who could give me enough for a story on the project and maybe some info on where to go to find out more on the launch."

Damn, did she just almost tell him her name? Gosh, she was a sucker for kindness. No matter.

She was hoping someone other than the PR guy was available. An engineer or some employee was far more likely to allow her to slip out somehow. A polished PR rep would most likely parrot some pre-prepared statement and send her on her way.

Randy, the kindly security guard, made a couple of calls on her behalf. She felt a small hint of remorse rising in her belly as he worked on her behalf; he was helping her and not once had he hit on her, or even look at her hungrily. Ten minutes later, Randy was leading her to the office of David Yu, a software engineer working on the project. David's office was just across from R&D which boded well for her spy related endeavors.

"So, Sarah, the auditorium where we will host the launch is in the building adjacent to this one. We are headed to the development wing. Just outside of the research department. They keep those together because there's crossover between the two or at least, so I've picked up on. I'm really not all that knowledgeable. My son, fortunately, got his mother's brains" Randy finished smiling as they walked.

"Yeah, but without you, none of this would be possible because people could swoop in and steal everything," Sarah offered in his defense cringing inwardly at what she planned to do soon.

What is with friendly people and self-deprecation?

"You're too kind, miss Sarah" Randy replied. "Anyways, here we are! It was very nice to meet you! I hope your article turns out well; I'll tell my son to look out for it!"

"It was really nice to meet you too; Randy thank you."

OoOoOoO

Twenty minutes of feigned interest and an unpleasant dose of ipecac later Sarah was exiting the Ladies bathroom and getting "lost" in the Research and Development wing of R.I. Her vomiting in David's office may have been unpleasant, but it gave her the cover she needed to spend a lot of time in the 'bathroom.' She quickly stowed her UCLA sweatshirt professionalizing her look considerably. With her change in gait and David's I.D. badge, she would, with luck, be able to see at least see the internal layout of the building.

She was almost totally unnoticed as she walked. Her eyes drank in the details of the building. The bowls of the building were nearly nothing like the entrance. Rather than an amalgamate of abstract art and decorum, the interior was a maze of whitewashed hallways interspersed with expansive server rooms. The air was crisp and sterile and the worker she crossed looked right through her.

Sarah quickened her pace coming to the end of a promising hallway to a series of double doors with windows looking towards a control room. She reached to swipe her security card when she saw two men striding towards the door from across the hall. One was average height, overweight sporting an unkempt power donut He wore a Hawaiian shirt and walked with a nauseating swagger. The other was tall and languid, with hollow feature and ghostly eyes. His hair was cropped short, and he dressed and walked with deadly professionalism. Roark and Vincent; Sarah knew she could not be seen. She slipped into a utility closet and waited.

"The Launch is just under two weeks away. Can you find him or not?"

"Mr. Roark, are you sure you want to discuss this here?"

"It's my damn building, and I am late for another appointment. Just find him, we need him to finish the project. Use any means necessary."

"Yes, Sir."

If that was not total confirmation of Stephen's account of events she did not know what was. She knew understatement when she heard it, and she had seen the tall man's pictures in Fulcrum dossiers. Sarah smiled to herself, thankful for the arrogance of men. It made her job so much easier.

Sarah waited a moment longer to ensure both men had passed then carefully made her way back to the ladies room donning her sweater and heading for the exit. Thankfully David was not in his office, so she stowed his I.D. badge back in his bag where she had retrieved it- then she made her way to the exit thanking Randy as she left.

OoOoOoO

Sarah's mind was racing as she flew down the highway towards Castle. If Roark was working with Fulcrum, and RI has semi unfettered Echelon access, that was a severe threat to national security; country crippling threat. Her little field trip into RI did not prove that they had an intersect, but it did prove that Stephen knew more than her superiors did, which was concerning. But, how could she relay this info to Beckman? Would Beckman believe her? Roark was good; he had been nothing but cooperative with the NSA throughout their entire relationship. He was strategically important as an access point to the user data that comprised Eshalon, making it unlikely that Beckman would sanction any sort of opp on him without clear evidence.

Complicating the situation further, moving against Roark might ruin Chuck's best chance to get rid of the Intersect. Drawing attention to RI would make it almost impossible for her, Chuck, and Stephen to slip in and remove the Intersect. Beckman was growing sterner these days. No efforts had been made, that she was aware of, to try and get the Intersect out of Chuck's head. She seemed to be more interested in deploying them in operations than rectifying the injustice done to Chuck. Their last mission had seen him tortured and almost killed earning him no more than an _attaboy_. She would not see him maimed or killed. But, was extracting him from the situation immediately worth jeopardizing the fate of the entire country? She was under no delusion about the evil justified in the name of the greater good. She was in love with a demonstration of it. But, Fulcrum was worse, end stop. Could she live with herself knowing that her actions somehow contributed to a Fulcrum coup?

Gah! Why could they not just have some time? She thought as she pulled in front of the BuyMore. Quickly typing out a text.

 **S: Got a new phone from RI today, could you help me set it up before our meeting? I'm out front if you can slip out.**

A response came quickly.

 **C: I believe it would be a dereliction of my duties as a Nerd Herder if I were not to. Besides good things happen when I fix your phone :)**

 **S: Like not calling me?**

 **C: On my way out!**

She smiled watching him rush out of the store towards her, his eyes lighting up when he saw her despite containing a hint of apprehension. He squeezed his lanky frame into her car shutting the door.

"I'm so glad you're ok, did you run into any trouble at RI?" Chuck asked sympathetically

"I'm fine, Chuck… er, thank you for asking." She added quickly cursing herself inwardly. She did not resent his concern; she knew he was not questioning her competence; she just was not used to it.

"Did you find out anything?" Chuck asked

"I did, I can't confirm that they have an Intersect, but I'm almost certain Roark is working with or for Fulcrum."

Chuck's face grew solemn as he processed this information. His eyes grew serious.

"Sarah, if my dad is right about Roark's Fulcrum connection, he may be right about their Intersect. But, we have to tell Beckman, don't we? RI has access to 3/4ths of the nations internet servers and all of the cell towers. Fulcrum's access to that info could be actually crippling to National Security."

Sarah's heart swelled with pride; of course, Chuck would think outside of himself; he did not just act selflessly, he was selfless. The extremity of the circumstance would not challenge a lifetime of experience of thinking about others. But, if he did not think of himself, she would.

"Chuck, you are right, but telling her could jeopardize removing the Intersect, and besides how can we tell her without telling her about your Dad?"

Chuck thought for a moment. Then he offered: "I could tell them that he contacted me without your knowledge, that he warned me about Fulcrum and RI."

"That could work, but it could also backfire, Beckman may think that Fulcrum is setting a trap, Roark is connected, and it will be hard to get her to go after him on a hunch," Sarah responded.

"I could fake a flash?" Chuck suggested. "Say, I flashed on some RI software and then we could follow the 'lead.'"

"That is risky Chuck; if you were to fake a flash, her analysts would start digging into RI, which may mess up our chance to actually stop them. If your dad is right, which I fear he is, then he could quickly get wise to analysts snooping around, especially if those analysts are unaware of the extent of Roark's Fulcrum connection. A flash could not prove Roark is a higher up at fulcrum like your dad suggested.

"Good point, we could tell the truth? I think Casey might actually back us up." Chuck said.

"What? How would you possibly think that given our previous 24 hours? Sarah asked incredulously."

"You were right about him knowing, he, uhh, cornered me this morning and said-but-did-not-say that he knew about our relationship, didn't care, but I needed to control my emotions around Beckman so she wouldn't find out. He told me he didn't want to "break in a new partner."

Sarah smiled despite herself. Then frowned, "You didn't confirm his suspicions, did you?"

"No, but my denial didn't mean anything to him. He believes we are together. Either he is hiding that from Beckman, or Beckman knows and does not care. My money is on the former." Chuck replied.

"Well, that's good, but even if he supports us, that doesn't guarantee Beckman won't order you to be thrown in a bunker and me arrested," Sarah pointed out

"Arrested? You haven't done anything wrong!" Chuck exclaimed, worry evident in his voice.

"More likely fired, the arrested part would come when I prevented Casey from taking you," She said, matter of factly.

Awe was etched across Chuck's face after she had spoken. He was clearly touched by her words, which was odd because all she did was point out the obvious.

"So, we sit on what we know, get the Intersect out, and risk Fulcrum winning; or we confess, help the government stop Fulcrum, and risk imprisonment or a life on the run," Chuck surmised.

She reached out and grasped his hand. Whatever happened, they were in this together, she needed him to know that. "We don't have to decide now; we can think on it and talk after the briefing," Sarah responded.

Chuck inhaled deeply as he nodded his head. Clearly reassured by her gesture. Then suddenly, a smile broke across his face and he said: "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky, maybe Beckman will find out on her own!".

 **A/N2 Last 6 weeks of grad school. Hope to post a few times while finishing. There is more story to be told and I promise to tell it!**


	14. Wendepunkt

A/N Thanks for reading, Big chapter here. Thanks to DC and Zettel! I do not own Chuck; but am honnored to keep the story alive.

Chapter 14

Wendepunkt

Sarah's loosened her grip on Chuck's arm, and they got out of her car. Touching him calmed her; they were in a storm together, a maze of agendas and interests hedged them in. Each turn seemed to draw them deeper into the labyrinth. At least they were a _them_. They had found each other in the maze. Now, they had to see if they could escape it. Could they find a way out? That thought filled her with fear, an emotion with which she had grown unfamiliar. Before Burbank, she did not have fear. To be afraid was to have something to lose; it was to be a person. That was a privilege that, before Burbank, she had denied herself.

But no longer was she wholly shadow; she was, at the least, corporeal. She was flesh, real, alive: with hopes and desires stretching past mission objectives. She possessed a will that no longer wanted to forget its aptitude-she was real, and because of that, she vulnerable, was afraid. Now, she had so much to lose. The man that was right beside her, who he was, and what he represented—hope, hope that although she was lost, although she had lost herself, she was redeemable-she could be found.

She breathed deeply as she opened the door to the Orange Orange. She was afraid but she would not lose herself in the fear; she would use it to focus her. She was a trained agent: one mission at a time. Now, they needed to find out their next mission from Beckman. They could talk again when they got home. 'Home', she smiled inwardly at the word. Wordlessly, Sarah opened the entrance to Castle, focused, ready to face whatever was ahead.

OoOoOoO

Chuck was feeling confident as he walked past Sarah. He had no idea what he was going to do about the situation with Roark, but, then again, he had no idea what he was doing for the past two years and that had landed him in a loving, committed relationship with the most beautiful, badass woman in the world. He was Forrest Gumping his way to happily ever after-but,wait, that would make Sarah… _moving on_. He walked down the stairs absentmindedly and was met with a cocky smile and a rhetorical question: "Miss me?"

Bryce. Bryce who tried to get him to break it off with Sarah, who set him up to make his idiotic regression with Jill. Bryce. Why couldn't it have been Cole? At least Cole wasn't condescending. Bryce seemed to know just how to pop in at the worst times. Why on earth would Beckman want Bryce here?

Chuck quickly looked over his shoulder at Sarah whose agent mask was firmly in place. His eyes met hers, and the mask softened for a split second. A look of concern and softness thawed the ice of her agent's mask. It was gone as soon as it was there and her professional veil returned.

Chuck breathed deeply. "Sarah loves you," he thought to himself. "She told you that, you live with her, there will be no late-night-Bryce popping into her hotel room." _Gah!_ He felt guilty for even thinking that. She'd risk imprisonment for him. He had to get over this jealousy. Besides, Casey was right; he had to lock it down generally in front of Beckman.

"Ahh, Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski, now we can begin."

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah deadpanned, ice in her voice. Chuck could hear the chill. She was pissed at Bryce, seeing him for the first time since the Von Hayes incident. Chuck could not help but feel a hint of happiness about her anger, but quickly chided himself for his selfishness.

"After the detaining of Howard Busgang, it appears that Fulcrum has redoubled their search for Orion. We have long suspected Vincent Penberthy," a man's face appeared on the screen.

Chuck winced as the flash hit…

A football pitch.

Cliffs of Dover.

Vincent Penberthy. Ex SAS. Multiple Gallantry medals: entire squadron wiped out in Bosnia in a black ops mission gone wrong. British claimed to have no knowledge of involvement. Fulcrum recruitment. Arms specialist, data analyst, assassin, human tracker… believed Fulcrum assignment: capturing Orion.

Chamomile Flower.

A football pitch.

"That is not a nice man," Chuck said, regaining himself.

"Astute observation, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman replied snidely.

"Vincent has been tracking Orion, and we flagged his entrance to Los Angeles two days ago. We have reason to believe that he is close to capturing Orion."

"General, if Orion is here, can't he get the intersect out of my head?" Chuck ejaculated, trying to resume his previous mindset.

"That is not our chief concern," Beckman said shortly. "But, that would be a priority once we bring him in," she added hastily.

"Is Orion why 'Special' Agent Larkin has graced us with his presence?" Casey asked sarcastically. Bryce appeared unmoved.

"Precisely, Major. Orion is a ghost. Since completing the Intersect project, Orion has wiped himself from all records and dropped off of the grid. None of us even knows what he looks like. He had not contacted any of our agents or analysts, except Agent Larkin in the midst of project Sandworm."

Chuck risked eye contact with Sarah; her gaze bid him to hold his peace.

"Orion is a recluse; he wants no part of this war. But Fulcrum is closing in. So, for his safety, we need to bring him in," Bryce said assuredly.

"He's agreed to come in?" Chuck asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly, Mr. Bartowski. Orion left a secure message on a personal channel with Agent Larkin giving us the intel on Vincent. Orion and Agent Larking have a history and a trust that Orion apparently doesn't have with any other person in this agency. Larkin will use this to bring him in."

Hot, bubbling anger coursed through Chuck's veins. Bryce sat on knowledge of his father. Chuck also had a sudden, sneaking suspicion his father may have had something to do with the expulsion from Stanford. But, all that paled in comparison with the casual manner by which Beckman and Bryce were talking about betraying and imprisoning Chuck's father. "For the greater good": it took every ounce of self-restraint Chuck possessed to school his facial features. An outburst would solve nothing. He managed to swallow his disgust.

"Team, you are to support Agent Larkin in his attempt to acquire Orion. Agent Casey will provide overwatch, Agent Walker will be onsite ground support, and Mr. Bartowski will monitor surrounding surveillance feeds from the van," Beckman ordered.

"General, I think it may be best if we do not risk the Intersect for this mission. There is no need," Bryce asserted.

"Noted, but we need a full team, we aren't taking any risks here. This room is the only one with clearance levels high enough to know about the Intersect. We need all the manpower we can get, and Bartowski has shown himself useful."

It was too much; Chuck couldn't stay focused. It took everything he had in him to maintain a neutral look on his face, but he could not keep it much longer, he had to withdraw, escape. The talking continued, the planning commenced, mostly Casey, Bryce, and Beckman. Chuck could barely stomach it. Bryce knew… he had to, otherwise he would not want Chuck to stay behind. Beckman apparently didn't know… Interesting. How much did Bryce know? Did his dad know? Stanford? Would his dad fall for Bryce's trap? Did he deserve it? Could Chuck warn him? Did he want to? He was spiraling.

His stomach was sour with despair. Anger, hurt, betrayal. All from those who were supposed to protect him. Friends, fathers, agents. Now they were betraying each other. So be I-

A cool hand grasped his arm. Bryce was speaking with Beckman, only Casey could possibly have seen, and she had risked it. Her hand: gentle, and reassuring- _Sarah_. One touch, one gentle action-saved him from himself. Her sacrifice, her risk, her love, she reminded him of who he was. He couldn't let his dad go. He had to find a way to warn him.

OoOoOoO

"Damn this," Sarah thought to herself. She was hoping for more time to talk with Chuck, but once again circumstances outpaced her planning. She was reeling from Bryce's revelations. Bryce knew Stephen. Stephen had to have known about Stanford. Her heart broke-that would hurt Chuck so much. She understood why Stephen would risk Chuck's education to keep him from the CIA. She understood that the Buymore was preferable to a Faustian Bargain. She wasn't sure if she would have done what Stephen and Bryce had done, but she understood it. Chuck did not; he could not: thank God, he could not. All he could see was his father's betrayal, along with his best friend' healing wound of Casey was tearing open again. Chuck must be in so much pain. She looked over at him and saw the glaze form over his eyes. He was not present; he was inside himself, holding it together by a thread.

She quickly glanced around the room. On the opposite side of the table, Bryce was staring intently into the video monitor, Beckman focused on what he had to say. Casey, sifting a chair behind was facing the screen as well. He might see, but it was worth the risk. Sarah reached her right hand out and encircled his left arm. She prayed he would feel her presence and love through the touch. Chuck's shoulders relaxed slightly. She smiled to herself.

OoOoOoO

Chuck took a deep breath, surveying the situation in which he found himself. Four hours had passed since the briefing. He was in a surveillance van a hundred yards from the intersection of San Filipe and Commodore. Bryce confirmed that that was the agreed meeting point where his "conversation" with Orion would happen. Cameras surrounded this intersection; Chuck imagined his father suggested it for that very reason. Stephen would be able to see if anything was amiss before showing up to the meeting place. Chuck had not been able to talk with Sarah alone, all they had time for was a few texts.

S: Did Stephen give you a way to contact him?

C: No! He said he'd reach out to us, do you think he'll show for Bryce?

S: No idea, depends on how much he trusts him and how much he owes him.

C: What do we do?

S: I don't see any other option but to play along. Maybe we can spook him, or let him escape.

C: Spook...spy humor.

S:

C: I'm sorry… I panicked...

S: It's ok! We will figure it out. I will try and improvise. Follow my lead. Stay safe and STAY IN THE VAN.

C: Yes Ma'am!

The meet was to take place at a covered bus stop. Bryce would appear to be alone with Casey covering the scene from a nearby roof. Once Orion entered the bus stop, Bryce would subdue him, and Sarah would roll up with Casey's Crown Vic. Chuck's job was to monitor traffic cameras and other video surveillance in order to observe the larger area. Chuck shifted in his seat, adjusting the tactical vest and gun holster that he wore. He felt ridiculous, sitting in a surveillance van, loaded out with a tranq gun and flashbangs. But Sarah had been insistent.

Bryce was nervous, or at least Chuck perceived him to be so. Perhaps Chuck was projecting that emotion because of his knowledge of Bryce's dilemma. Chuck knew who Orión was, Bryce did as well; Bryce did not know that Chuck knew. He thought Chuck didn't and he was going to try to keep it that way. This was confirmed by a conversation they had on the way to the meet.

OoOoOoO

"Chuck, I know you've been on missions before, but I just want to make sure you know, no matter what happens, do not get out of the van. I don't care if you lose surveillance, or we get shot, do not get out of the Van!" Bryce said with a note of pleading in his eyes.

"Sure, Buddy, I got it" Chuck replied attempting to be casual.

OoOoOoO

Chuck's primary concern was for his father. If Bryce's plan went without a hitch, what would happen? Could Chuck stand idly by while his father was imprisoned for the sake of convenience? He was too useful to kill. hat, at least, comforted Chuck, but he could already feel the guilt rising for being a part of his father's unjust capture. All that he held onto was Sarah; he trusted her. She would figure something out.

"Chuck, three minutes out. Do you see anyone approaching?" Bryce asked hastily.

Chuck scanned the monitors. Several cars were driving past, no pedestrians in the vicinity of the bus stop.

"No one yet," Chuck replied.

"And you, Casey?" Bryce said asked,acid in his voice.

"Clean from up here. You sure you actually know Orion?" Casey asked, goading Bryce.

Bryce ignored him.

Minutes passed and then Chuck saw the silhouette of man strolling up the street. A beige trench coat was hanging well past the man's waist, a wide-brimmed hat obstructing a clear view of his face.

"Bryce, I think he's approaching. Trench coat, block away, coming from the east."

"Copy… Chuck… Remember our chat, I need you to trust me," Bryce said ominously. "I promise you this is for the best," Bryce continued as he presses a button on a key fob.

Instantly, the video monitors blacked out, exterior locks engaged, and static filled Chuck's headphones.

OoOoOoO

"Bryce, what the hell are you talking about?" Sarah asked over the comms. She had been racking her brain trying to figure out how to get Stephen safely away, but could come up with nothing that would keep from revealing that she was compromised. She had nothing, all she could now was wait for a chance to spring him from Castle. Bryce's ominous speech tore her from her thoughts.

"Sarah, I've cut Chuck's comms and video, you'll understand why in a minute. Just be ready to pull the car up. Trust me," Bryce ordered confident of her compliance.

"Damnit, Bryce, what if someone shows up?"

"Casey has overwatch, just trust me. Pull the car up in 20 seconds."

She remained quiet. Why Bryce didn't tell Beckman about Stephen's identity from the outset? That was a mystery. Keeping Chuck out of the loop-she at least, understood Bryce's rationale. Bryce did not want Chuck to know who Orion was that would be an operational nightmare.

Sarah heard Stephen's footsteps through her earwig. She listened intently.

"Bryce, what is going on; you coded an SOS; you said my family was in danger?" Stephen asked semi-frantically.

"Bryce, you bastard," Sarah thought.

"Stephen, this is for the best. Now, Sarah!"

Tires squealed as Sarah floored the accelerator. Sounds of a struggle rang through her ear. As she pulled up, she saw Bryce handcuffing Stephen, blood running out Stephen's nose.

Sarah was unlocking the door for them to get in when Chuck's voice rang in her ear.

"Sarah! Get to cover! Fulcrum team led by Vincent rolling in. Two vans headed your way! Casey 7 o'clock from your position."

"Chuck! How the hell did you get back online?" Bryce asked, dumbfounded.

"Charles? My son is here?" Stephen asked, equally shocked

"Son?" Casey mused.

Sarah ignored everyone but Chuck; she saw the vans fast approaching. One of them was wheeling towards the opposite side of the street, the other headed right for her. Instinctively, she dove out of the passenger side window just in time to hear the crunch of metal on metal. She quickly moved Stephen under cover behind the pavilion and began to search for enemies.

She found them in abundance. Eight men armed with silenced weapons, (pistols, thank God) were taking offensive positions across the street. The Crown Vic was inoperable; its front concaved by the much larger Mercedes van whose driver appeared to be unconscious from the impact..

"You'll pay for that," Casey growled.

A hail of gunfire erupted all around Sarah. Bullets were ricocheting off of the metal where she and Stephen were covered. Bryce was unloading his Glock 40. The sound of Casey's silenced M24 ripped through the night, bringing death with each shot. In the commotion, Sarah handed Stephen a set of handcuff keys and began to lay down fire of her own. "Unlock them, but keep them on," Sarah said between shots.

"Sarah, make sure Orion is secure," Bryce bellow between clips.

The firefight had quickly become a stalemate. The Fulcrum team was unwilling to advance because of Casey, but Sarah and Bryce were unable to eliminate them. Adrenalin coursed through Sarah's system as she allowed the fruits of her training to fully manifest. She did not think, she need not think. She had been been cultivated over years. She produced what The Farm had planted. Her flow was only interrupted by Casey's voice, although he was not speaking to her.

"Moron, what are you doing?" Casey demanded.

Sarah's heart sank, her eyes scanned the area, quickly finding Chuck, sprinting unnoticed across the street, completely flanking the fulcrum team.

"Damnit, Bartowski, don't you dare get yourself killed. Walker will kill us all." Casey spat.

Chuck did not respond, rather he raised from his position and threw a flashbang perfectly between the remaining Fulcrum agents. Without thinking Sarah flew from her spot and began to fire, drawing whatever attention away from Chuck that she could. She needn't have worried; his throw was true. Sarah could hear weapons dop as the men cried out in pain from the blast.

Chuck did not celebrate his victory. He stormed towards Bryce with a look of rage Sarah had never seen in his eyes.

"Chuck, we have to g-" Bryce did not finish his threw a violent punch straight into his jaw, knocking him over.

"Dad, take the Fulcrum van and get out of here. We'll get away in the surveillance van".

"Charles, I can explain."Stephen started.

"Just, GO!" Chuck yelled.

Stephen obeyed and clambered into the van, tossing out the unconscious driver, and backing it away from the ruined Crown Vic.

"Sarah, stop him!" Bryce demanded, scrambling to his feet.

It was too late, gunfire began to erupt from across the way, forcing the three of them to duck their heads.

Casey re-engaged from above; laying down suppressing fire as Bryce, Sarah, and Chuck got back under cover.

"Surveillance van is 20 yards that way," Chuck said pointing west towards an alley.

C'mon Bryce, it's FUBAR now, let's get out of here," Sarah ordered.

Sarah could see the anger in Bryce's gaze. But he obliged.

OoOoOoO

Chuck's heart was pounding from adrenaline and fear as they drove back to Castle. The van was deadly quiet. Casey was brooding about his car, Bryce enraged was at both Chuck and Sarah, and Sarah was sitting in stone-faced contemplation preparing herself to face the powers that be.

Chuck kept silent. He knew he should be babbling. Had he been ignorant, as Bryce thought he was, he would have been babbling. But, he could not risk a slip here. Sarah could be arrested, Chuck could not let that happen.

OoOoOoO

"Fulcrum ambushed, Orion escaped, a firefight near downtown. What the hell happened?" Beckman raged through the monitor.

"General, we had no way of knowing the Fulcrum team would engage our position. We don't know how they found us; we barely saw them coming." Bryce began.

"Would have seen them sooner had you not sabotaged Bartowski," Casey grunted. "You owe me a Crown Vic."

"Agent Larkin did what?" Beckman thundered.

"General, I locked Chuck in the van to prevent him from sabotaging the acquisition of Orion," Bryce said.

"You mean the kidnapping," Chuck interjected.

"Why would he do that?" Beckham questioned.

"Because Orion is Chuck's Father," Bryce finished.

"Agent Larkin, that is mission critical Intel that you withheld from me. What on earth were you thinking?" Beckham spat.

"I was not confident that Orion would show. If he didn't I did not want to compromise his identity to Chuck, or to the government, for fear it would get back to Fulcrum, ultimately putting the Intersect in more risk."

"How thoughtful, Bryce, thanks for looking out, buddy," Chuck said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Zip it, Bartowski, I will deal with you soon," Beckham said darkly.

"Your precautions did not work. Your plan was a disaster, and you almost got your team killed," she said, redirecting herself towards Bryce.

"The mission was planned correctly, and even with Chuck's inference it would have been successful had Agent Walker not been compromised by her asset," Bryce said defensively.

"Leveling accusations will not get you off the hook here," Beckham countered.

"General, Sarah let Orion go. She let him unlock his handcuffs and she neither stopped Chuck from attacking me, nor kept Orion from getting in the van. She is either working with Orion, or she is hopelessly compromised by her asset. Either way, she is the reason for this mission failure," Bryce said, injured self-righteousness evident in his voice.

"General, that's preposterous, Bryce organized this mission on bad intel and did not let his team know his plan change until the last second," Sarah defended.

"Why did you not prevent Orion's escape?" Bryce countered.

"Because I was busy scanning for Fulcrum reinforcements," Sarah retorted.

"SILENCE!" Beckmann demanded.

"Mr. Bartowski, if you want to remain outside of a Bunker, do not ever sabotage an active mission. I understand why you did what you did. I will give you a pass this one time. Never again," Beckman said.

"Agent Larkin, if you ever lead Agents into an op blind like that again, I will have you convicted of reckless endangerment."

"Yes, General," Bryce replied.

"Agent Casey, what is your opinion of Agent Walker's position with the asset? Beckman asked.

"Agent Walker Is the best agent I have ever worked with, General. No better partner to protect the idiot," Casey replied quickly.

"That's not what I asked, but you've said enough. You are loyal to your team; I respect that," Beckman conceded.

"Agent Walker, before you moved in with Mr. Bartowski, I had some reservations about your objectivity. I reviewed surveillance footage and decided that while you may not be strictly objective when it comes to the asset, you placed your mission objectives first. Despite Agent Larkin's idiocy, tonight has proven me wrong. I am reassigning you, effective immediately."

"General, I…" Sarah started.

"My decision is final," Beckman concluded.

"No," Sarah stated plainly.

"No?" Beckman asked

"Yes… No, no one else will be protecting Chuck," Sarah said, heat rising.

"Agent Walker, you are proving my point," Beckman said. "The asset's protection must be handled by someone who is objective. Otherwise, they may get him killed."

"Bullshit," Sarah called. "You need his handler to be 'objective' so that they will be willing to put a bullet in his head when you are done with him."

Beckman paused, clearly thrown off-guard. She rallied, "Agent Casey, please remove _Miss_ Walker from Castle; she is clearly delirious."

"Don't lie, Dianne," Sarah pressed, "I went back through the surveillance tape. I saw Casey in Chuck's window," Sarah raged.

"Walker, your outburst is working against the interest of the US government, that is a credible threat to National Security. Major Casey, arrest her!"

"General, I...," Casey started

"Major that is an order!" Beckman screamed.

Tension rippled through the room as the three agents recognized the situation. Bryce quickly raised his gun towards Sarah, but not before her's was leveled at Bryce. Casey hesitated, but raised his gun calmly, pointing it at Sarah.

"Walker, it's over, don't try anyt-" Casey stopped mid-word, left hand raising to feel a small dart sticking from his neck. Bryce, whirled around, only in time for another dart to connect with his jugular. The two men collapsed to the floor.

"Mr. Bartowski, what on earth are you doing?" Beckman asked, dumbfounded.

Chuck drew himself up and spoke with a confidence previously unknown-especially to himself.

"General, I have never been and will never be your enemy. But you have treated me as one. I have done nothing but cooperate, and yet you abuse my compliance with threats of imprisonment? I share this with you in an act of good faith, so that you will remember whose side we are on while you hunt us: Ted Roark is Fulcrum.

"He is making an intersect. My father, Orion apparently, told me before he fled. I flashed… it's legit, Fulcrum Intersect confirmed by my Intersect. Sarah and I are now going to disappear. Here are the rules of the game. If you mess with Ellie, Devon, or Morgan in any way, I go public with the Intersect and what you have done over the past two years. Otherwise, happy hunting, although I would rather you spend your time fighting Fulcrum. We are not your enemy General, you forced my hand."

Chuck turned, grabbed Sarah's hand, and together, the raced from the building and out into the night.

A/N2 Now we are moving! Thoughts? Reactions? See you next time!


End file.
